Miroku and Sango Moments
by jyvonne13
Summary: A bunch of short drabbles about Miroku and Sango ranging from during the actual manga to many years after it. Their thoughts, their lives, and the events in them. A few suggestive chapters rated M.
1. The Big Day

**My collection of Miroku and Sango drabbles that i've written over the past few months. I might put up one about Inuyasha and Kagome but it's debatable. Most of these are post manga/anime and the ratings range from K-M so take caution when you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><span>This Miroku and Sango<span>

The Big Day

Sango was inside of her house finishing up her make -up. She put on the last of her smokey purple eye shadow and applied her lipstick. She was a really good make-up artist, everyone thought of her as the badass demon slayer but she did have her feminine side.

Rin opened the door. "Sango-chan, are you ready?"

Her heart started pounding. "It's time?"

Rin nodded happily. "Yeah, come outside. Miroku is waiting."

"I'll be right there."

Rin closed the door and left and she looked at herself in the mirror. She looked more gorgeous than ever. She had on a fancy white red and purple kimono, her hair was curled on top of her head, and the make-up she had just put on really topped off the look. Feeling satisfied she stepped out of her house and towards the crowd of people.

Her heart beat faster as she walked down the aisle, she felt kind of light headed for a moment taking everything in. The beautiful decorations, her friends were there watching her (except Kagome unfortunately), and more importantly _him_. Her eyes met his at the front of the aisle. He smiled and she wanted to run over to him and kiss his as hard as she could. By some miracle she managed to restrain herself an just opted to stare at him with the smile on her face as she approached him.

Finally she took Miroku's hand and stood next to him.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the matrimony of Sango and Miroku," Kaede began.

Sango looked into Miroku's eyes overcome with happiness. She had waited so long to be married to him. She had spent the more recent months unsure if they ever would be able to settle down and live their life together. She often wondered why she loved him, this lecherous monk who flirted with every woman he came in contact with. But Miroku was more than that, he was smart and kind and protective, and she loved him with all of her heart. He was everything she could ever want in her life and she was so grateful for him.

They began their vows and by the time she was finished she couldn't hold back the tears. They rolled down her cheeks and he wiped them away.

"Miroku, do you take Sango to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Kaede asked.

"I do," Miroku said.

"Sango, do you take Miroku to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do," she said.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Miroku pulled Sango to him and kissed her passionately then looked into her eyes. "I love you Sango."

"I love you too Miroku."

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think!<strong>


	2. Scared For His Life

**Takes place before the end of the manga. Not anywhere in particular. Just a random night with Miroku's reflection.**

* * *

><p>Scared For His Life<p>

Miroku sat in the grass one afternoon looking up at the sky. They were coming so much closer to finding and destroying Naraku but despite the optimistic look he put on, he was becoming very worried. His wind tunnel was growing, he could feel it and he was afraid.

He thought about what had happened to his father. He had been so young when he witnessed his father being destroyed by the wind tunnel but the memory was still fresh and probably burned into his mind forever. He imagined it happening to him and shuddered at the thought.

He looked back up at the sky again. "Kami-sama, please save me."

Sango came over and sat next to him. "Hey, you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just…thinking," he said glancing down at his covered hand.

"It's getting bigger isn't it?" she said worriedly.

He nodded. "Yes. We have to kill Naraku soon or else."

Sango felt her eyes well up with tears. She couldn't lose Miroku after all they'd been through. She loved him. She'd already lost her family and she was losing her brother, if Miroku was gone she'd have no one left. "Don't say things like that Miroku. You'll be fine, you'll survive."

He looked at her and saw that she was about to cry. He put his arms around her to comfort her. "I know Sango. I couldn't leave you alone; it's out of the question."

"I love you Miroku. I need you."

"I love you too Sango."


	3. Please Be Okay

**Once again before the end of the manga. Random place.**

* * *

><p>Please Be Okay<p>

Miroku bent down to Sango. She was unconscious and covered in blood. He was filled with worry and fear. Was his fiancée dead? He checked her breathing and pulse. It was there but it was weak and shaky. He picked her up in his arms. He needed to bandage her wounds before she lost too much blood and died.

Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo ran over to him. "Is she alive?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Miroku nodded. "She's alive, but barely."

"Take Kirara," Kagome said. "We'll meet you back at the village."

"Okay." He put Sango on Kirara's back and got on as well. While Kirara was flying, Miroku was praying every Buddhist prayer he could think of pleading that Sango would live. He kissed her forehead. "Hang in there Sango."

Once they got to the village he nearly sprinted to Kaede's house and burst through the door. "Kaede!"

Kaede immediately stood up when she saw Sango covered in blood and Miroku's frantic face. "What happened to Lady Sango?"

"She got hurt in a fight."

"Lay her down. I'll get some bandages."

Miroku put Sango down and took off her demon slayer outfit. Her wounds weren't as terrible as he'd thought they were but they were still pretty bad. He put her clothes aside and looked at her. Under any other circumstance he would have been thrilled to see her in only her underwear and touch her anyway he chose, but this was serious.

Kaede came over and she helped him wipe her blood away and bandage up her wounds. He got out her other clothes and they put them on her once they were done. Then he opened her shirt.

"Houshi-sama…" Kaede said shaking her head in disapproval.

Miroku shrugged. "It's not like I'm going to rape her."

"I'll wash her clothes," Kaede said picking up Sango's demon slayer clothes. Then she went outside.

Miroku took Sango's hand and looked at her. Her beautiful face was pale and her hands were cold. "Damn that Naraku." He wanted to go after him right that moment and slaughter him for doing this to Sango.

After what seemed like hours, Sango's eyes fluttered open. Every inch of her was throbbing, and some places stung worse than others. The first thing she saw when she woke up was Miroku's face. Then everything came back to her. She was fighting Naraku and all of a sudden he cut her and stabbed her and she blacked out. "Miroku…"

"Are you okay Sango?"

She nodded. "Yes." She looked around. "Are we in Kaede's house?"

"Yes. I brought you here after you got hurt."

She noticed her shirt was open. That perverted monk. She would have fixed it but felt too weak. She tried to sit up but a sharp pain went through her.

Miroku laid her back down. "Relax Sango. Don't try to sit up right now." He ran his hand through her bangs. "Are you in a lot of pain? Do you need any medicine?"

She shook her head. "It's not that bad. Thank you for taking care of me koibito." She tried to sit up again despite his protests and rested her head on his chest and hugged him.

He hugged her back. "I was so afraid I'd lose you Sango. Seeing you laying on the ground like that I thought Naraku had killed you. If I didn't have you in my life…" his voice trailed off.

Sango looked up at him and kissed his lips passionately. Afterwards she collapsed into him from being so weak.

"Lay down Sango. You're injuries were really bad, it'll take some time to recover." She lay back down and he held her hand.

"Miroku, will you stay with me?"

He smiled. "Of course I will my love." He lay down next to her and she cuddled into him. "Do you want me to rub your butt to make you feel better?"

Sango held back a laugh at that. "No, that won't be necessary right now. Maybe when I feel a bit better."

* * *

><p><strong>Smh, typical Miroku...<strong>


	4. Honeymoon Night

**Okay, quick warning, this one is a slight lemon. They're not _completely_ in it but...if you don't like sexual content skip to the next chappie.**

* * *

><p>Honeymoon Night<p>

It had just gotten completely dark on the day of Miroku and Sango's wedding. The reception was over and all of the hype wore off as people headed home. The two of them however were about to leave for their honeymoon.

"Have fun," Shippo said.

"We'll have fun alright," Miroku said rubbing Sango's butt.

She took his hand and kissed it. "You just can't wait, can you?"

He smirked. "Of course not."

Inuyasha snickered. "Enjoy yourself."

Sango put her hand on his shoulder knowing how much he'd been hurting since Kagome left. "Will you be okay?"

He removed her hand. "Of course I'll be okay! You guys don't need to baby sit me you know!"

"She's just saying that because we care about you Inuyasha," Miroku said.

Inuyasha glared at them for a moment then sighed deciding it was better to accept their sympathy rather than reject it. "I know. I'll be fine."

"Bye," Sango said. She and Miroku got on Kirara's back and went to their honeymoon place. They stayed on Kirara's back for a while but then ended up near a beach. They got off Kirara's back and Sango looked out at the water sparkling in the moonlight. "This is beautiful."

Miroku took her hands in his. "You're beautiful Sango." He kissed her lips.

She smiled at him. "I love you Miroku."

"I love you too." He led her into the beach house he had rented. The place wasn't very big but it was romantic. There were rose petals all over the bed and he lit several candles and incense. As he did this she took the pins and clips out of her hair letting the curls fall around her face. "Do you like the place?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's beautiful," she said placing the clips and flowers on a night table.

He came over to her and put his arms around her. She looked so beautiful with her ringlets of brown curls cascading down her back, and the smokey purple eye shadow she wore, and the kimono which he was dying to rip off. He wanted her naked on the bed while he made love to her all night long. He wouldn't do that though. He would take things slow tonight.

She placed her hands on his face and pulled him to her for a deep passionate kiss. The kiss ignited something inside of her. A burning desire for him. She untied his belt and slid off his kosode letting it fall to the floor.

His lips found hers again and his tongue went in tasting her mouth. His hands roamed her body and soon found her belt. He untied it then slowly slid her kimono off her shoulders. It fell to the floor at her feet leaving her naked.

"Miroku…" she moaned wanting him to take her right there. She giggled as he carried her to the bed and gently laid her down. She wanted him naked as well so she helped him take his pants off now leaving them both naked and aroused. She pulled his lips to her and they kissed urgently. She wanted him so badly, her entire body was burning for him. This wasn't her first time, Miroku had taken her virginity a little more than a month ago. She yearned for that amazing feeling she got when he was inside of her.

Miroku's hand drifted between her legs and put his finger inside of her. "You're so wet."

She moaned. "Mmm, Miroku. I need you baby."

He smirked then rolled on top of her and loved her hard for the rest of the night.


	5. Apologies

**Takes place after the episode where Sango finds out about a girl Miroku supposedly promised marraige to (after he asked her). I can't think of which episode it was though. **

* * *

><p>Apologies<p>

Sango was sitting in the grass next to Miroku. That day they'd gone to a village and met a girl Miroku had promised to marry a long time ago. At first she tried to think that it was in the past and it didn't matter anymore, but more and more he seemed to be getting more attracted to that girl again. Not only this, but the girl had said she'd lost her virginity to him! The whole thing hurt like nothing else. Her fiancé was in love with another woman. She wouldn't speak to him for a while, and honestly contemplated leaving him for good. But then she'd been attacked by a demon and he went out of his way to save her calling her "his woman". After hearing apologies from him since that afternoon she couldn't stay mad at him, of course she gave him the silent treatment for a while but she eventually accepted his apologies.

She looked up at the evening sky. Why was she in love with him? He was such a pervert, a womanizer, and he couldn't keep his hands off every woman he saw with a nice ass. Why did she have to fall in love with him of all people?

He glanced at her and took her hand. "You're still mad at me aren't you?"

She looked at him and shook her head. "No, I'm not mad anymore. I accepted your apologies. It's okay."

He shook his head. "No it's not. I really hurt you Sango. I've asked you to be my wife and then I turn around and betray you with so many other women and that's not fair to you."

She hugged him. "Don't beat yourself up about it. I'm not mad at you anymore." Why was she being so sympathetic to him? He was the one that had hurt her, not the other way around. Any other woman would be furious right about now.

He lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. "I really do love you Sango. My heart is yours."

She could see the guilt in his eyes and a small smile touched her lips. "I know."

He kissed her lips and she melted into his arms. She realized why she couldn't be mad at him. Miroku just had that kind of effect on her. He did hurt her sometimes but he was so sweet and kind and that completely made up for it.


	6. Waiting For Daddy

**Post Manga, they have children now. The girls are 3 and their son is 1**

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>aiting for Daddy

Midori went over to Sango. "When's daddy gonna be home?"

"He shouldn't be much longer," Sango said as she dried off their dinner dishes. "Do you want to help me?"

Midori sat down next to her and helped dry the dishes and put them away. When they were done, they went over to Mieko who was trying to teach Shinichi how to talk.

"Say Mieko. Mee-eh-ko."

"Mee-ka!" Shinichi said.

Mieko pouted then turned to Sango. "Mommy, why won't 'Nichi talk right?"

"He's not even a year old yet dear, he'll talk eventually." She picked him up. "In the mean time, it's time for you guys to go to bed."

"Aww, mommy I don't wanna go to bed," Midori said.

"I wanna wait for daddy," Mieko said.

Sango looked at them for a moment. "You really want to stay up?"

"Yes!"

"Alright, you two don't have to go to bed. But come put your pajamas on."

After putting Shinichi to bed, Sango went back into the main room with their girls and they sat in front of the fire.

"Mommy, why does daddy leave?" Midori asked.

"To make money so he can provide for us," Sango replied.

"I miss him," Mieko said.

"I miss him too. He'll be home before you know it. Are you two really going to stay awake until he comes home?"

Midori rested her head on Sango's knee and yawned. "Yes…"

Mieko yawned as well. "I'm not sleepy."

Sango smiled knowing they'd both be asleep in a few minutes. Suddenly the door opened and Miroku came inside. "Hey family."

Mieko ran over to him. "Daddy!" She jumped into his arms.

He picked her up and twirled her around. "Hey sweet heart."

"Hi daddy," Midori said still half asleep laying on Sango.

He bent down and kissed her. "Hey Midori. You look sleepy."

She shook her head stubbornly. "No."

He looked at Sango. "She gets the stubbornness from you."

Sango scoffed. "Please, you're more stubborn that I am."

He kissed her lips. "Everyone's up late. Where's Shinichi?"

"He passed out as soon as he hit his pillow."

Miroku chuckled. "I would imagine trying to keep up with these two all day."

Sango picked up Midori who was slowly falling asleep. "Alright you two, bedtime."

Mieko yawned again. "No."

"We agreed that you could stay awake until daddy came home," Sango said.

"Look at you two, you're about to drop," Miroku said.

They carried them to bed being quiet so they wouldn't wake Shinichi up. Miroku pulled the covers over them and they both kissed them.

"Good night," Sango said.

"Good night," Midori said.

"Sweet dreams," Miroku said. They stepped out of the room and closed the door behind them. Once they were out he pulled Sango into his arms and kissed her deeply. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Miroku." They kissed again passionately.

"I love you koibito," Miroku said through their kisses.

Sango untied her pink robe and opened it so he could see her breasts. He started to caress them and was practically drooling at the sight of her curvy chest.

"Take me to bed and show me how much you love me," Sango said with a sultry look.

"My pleasure." He picked her up and took her to their bed.


	7. The Demon Slayer's

**This is a few years after the last chapter.**

* * *

><p>The Demon Slayer's<p>

Miroku and Sango were walking through the woods. Kirara was flying next to them with Midori, Mieko, and Shinichi on her back.

"Mommy, are we really going to see the demon slayer village?" Midori asked.

Sango nodded. "Yes, I've told you a bunch of times."

"What's it like?" Shinichi asked.

"You'll find out when we get there," Miroku replied.

Not long after the kids broke into a round of "are we there yet's" and Miroku and Sango tried their best to keep their patience with it. Soon they arrived at the gates to the long abandoned demon slayer village.

"Here we are," Miroku said. He and Sango helped their little kids off Kirara's back.

"There's no one here," Mieko said.

"Yeah, no one lives here anymore," Miroku said. He looked over at Sango to make sure she was okay. She'd promised the kids ,amy times that she'd bring them here one day but every time she came here it brought back bad memories. He squeezed her hand and she gave him a grateful smile. "Come on you guys; let's go look around while your mom fixes her Hiraikotsu."

Sango and Kirara went in the opposite direction of them to where all of the weapons and tools were stored. On the way there she passed her house and felt a knot in her throat. It had been so many years since this village was full of life but everything that had happened was still fresh in her mind. She looked over and the training yard, it was where she first learned to throw her Hiraikotsu and wield a sword. She looked at the lake where she and Kohaku used to play when they were younger. She looked at where the big fire pit used to be. It had been a tradition back then to hold one at the beginning of the summer. She looked at her school and the playground and her face fell with sadness.

She often wondered what her life would have been like if Naraku had never interfered. Her family and friends would still be here. She wouldn't have had to suffer that extreme heartbreak. Would she have still met Miroku if the village wasn't the ghost town it had become? She asked him once and he told her fate would have brought her together in some way. Even still, she often wondered what her life would have turned out to be like if her home hadn't been destroyed.

She fixed the crack in her weapon then she and Kirara went to go find their family. They were standing by the graves.

"What happened to them?" Midori asked.

"Come sit down and I'll tell you," Sango said. They sat on the grass near her. "Before you were born this village used to be full of people, and the people who lived here were the great demon slayers. They protected all of the surrounding villages from demons trying to attack them and they'd bring the dead demons back here and purify them to make weapons out of them."

"They made Hiraikotsu?" Shinichi asked.

She nodded. "Yes. Your uncle Kohaku and I lived right over there with your grandfather and we would go with them and slay demons. One night, we were called to a young lord's palace and that lord turned out to be an evil sadistic demon named Naraku. And Naraku murdered all of them and destroyed this village."

"Will Naraku come back?" Mieko asked fearfully.

Miroku shook his head. "Naraku is the one that we killed. He won't be back again."

This story had been hard for Sango to tell. Thinking back on that terrible night when her family was killed made her heart ache. But it was one of those things they had to know. Miroku had told them about his kazaana and how it had been passed on for the past three generations of his family and it could have been passed on to them if it hadn't been for them killing Naraku. Having known that, they needed to know about the demon slayer's as painful as it was to talk about.

"Mommy, why did you tell us this?" Midori asked.

"Because honey, this is where you came from. You should always know your history and who your ancestors were."


	8. Her Brother

**More pre-end of the manga**

* * *

><p>Her Brother<p>

Sango watched in sadness as Kohaku flew off on Kagura's feather. They were being torn apart _again_. It was so painful to know that her sweet kind little brother was under a sadistic demon like Naraku's control. He was involved in all of these murder's, killing entire villages because Naraku told him to. And he'd murdered their family. She and Kohaku had been so close back when they lived in their village. He was her best friend.

What was worse was that the only thing keeping him alive was the sacred jewel shard in his back. If that shard was removed he would die and that was even worse. But she wanted him to be free of Naraku's control. Several times she had considered killing him herself but she knew she couldn't do it. She had no family, everyone she'd grown up with and was close to was dead and buried in the demon slayer's village, Kohaku was the only family she had left. It was hard to go through the days knowing all of this and that the one family member she had left couldn't be with her.

She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she thought of this.

Miroku stood nearby watching her. He knew she had been in so much pain lately over her brother and the rest of her family. He knew what it was like to have your family members die let alone watching their painful brutal deaths. He remembered watching his own father being destroyed by his wind tunnel.

He went over to her and stood next to her. "He's gone again."

She nodded still silently crying. "It's not fair. Kohaku has done _nothing_ to deserve being under Naraku's control."

He put his arm around her. "I know Sango. It's always the good that die young and go through the worst trials."

"But why Kohaku? He's been through enough already."

"Come walk with me," he said taking her hand.

They walked a short way away from the others and sat down leaning against a tree. Sango collapsed into his arms and cried. He simply held her in his arms running his hand down her back in a comforting way. He couldn't stand to see Sango like this and he wanted desperately to rescue Kohaku himself and make all of her pain and sadness go away.

"I don't know what to do Miroku," she cried. "I want to go rescue him, but even if I do that, what more can I do? If I take out the jewel shard he'll die. And a part of me is angry at him and another part of me wants to put him out of his misery but I know I can't do that. I'm so confused."

"I know Sango. I know this is really hard for you. I promise you, we'll find a way for this to work. I can't stand to see you so sad. I'll do anything to help you."

Tears were still coming down her cheeks but there was a smile on her face. She was so grateful to have him and his kind words. If she didn't have Miroku, she'd be all alone.

* * *

><p><strong>Lots of Sango reflection in the last couple of chapters<strong>


	9. Surprise

**WARNING: _intense_ lemon!**

* * *

><p>Surprise<p>

Sango was in her and Miroku's bedroom one night putting their clothes away. He was in the other room and she wasn't sure what he was doing. She held his shirt to her nose and sniffed it. It smelled just like him and it put a smile on her face.

She glanced at their bed and decided they should do something that night. But what would be even better is if she surprised him. Another grin spread across her face as she thought of the romantic night they would have.

She stood up and walked out of the room towards the bathroom.

"Hi dear," Miroku said.

"Hi honey," she said as she walked past him.

He watched her wondering what she was doing. He had expected her to come over and embrace him and kiss him and felt a bit disappointed. Oh well, if he wanted some affection from her, maybe he'd just have to get it himself. He stood up and followed her and found her heating some bath water. He put his arms around her from behind surprising her and he kissed her neck.

She tilted her head back enjoying it but then stopped herself not wanting to get too lost in him yet. She still had to set up for their romantic night. She removed his hands. "Not now Miroku."

"Sango I'm hurt. Why are you refusing me like this?"

She gave him a quick kiss. "Because I ran you a bath sweet heart." She slid his shirt off then tossed it aside. She ran her hands down his hard abs. It was so hard to have restraint around Miroku. He was just so sexy it turned her on.

"Thanks," he said as she took his pants off. He sat down in the hot water and sighed.

"Is the water okay?" she asked taking the hair tie out of his hair and letting it fall around his face.

"It's perfect," he said letting his hand drift up her thigh and caress her butt. He just couldn't help doing things like this at random times; Sango had the sexiest, curviest, ass he'd ever seen.

She blushed when he touched her. It felt so good when he caressed her this way. If her plan was going to happen though, she had to leave before he made her lose control of herself. She kissed his forehead then went back into their room. "Whatever you do, don't come into the bedroom," she said backing towards the door as she spoke.

He raised his eyebrow. "Why?"

She smirked. "It's a surprise Houshi-sama." Then she went to their room. She looked through the window and the stars twinkled outside and the moonlight lit the room up along with the lamp on the night table.

She striped off her pink top and green skirt and underwear then searched through her drawers for something sexy. She pulled out a light blue robe that Miroku had told her she looked very sexy in on their honeymoon. She slipped it on and tied it on the side. Then she sprayed herself with some perfume and found some matches to light the lavender and vanilla scented candles. She had a lot of candles around the house. She liked how they set a peaceful or romantic mood between them.

Then she picked up a hand mirror and sat on their bed. She took the white ribbon off the end of her hair and let it fall freely around her face. After fluffing it up a little bit, she took a cloth and wiped off her purple eye shadow and eyeliner. Sure it probably made her even sexier, but she doubted she'd bother to take it off later and she didn't like to sleep with make up on. It got all over her pillows and sometimes it even made her face break out.

She put the mirror away and fixed the sheets. Everything was perfect for their sweet night.

* * *

><p>Miroku sat in the bath tub enjoying the hot steaming water. He was glad she had done this, he needed it. Of course it wouldn't stay hot forever but he wished it would.<p>

He glanced at the black mark that covered the center of his right hand where the wind tunnel used to be. Things had been so much easier since it had disappeared. He didn't have to endure the pain when it grew, he didn't have to worry about how soon he would die, he didn't have to focus on killing Naraku anymore, and he could touch Sango with it however he pleased without worrying about sucking her into it covered or not.

He smiled at the thought of touching Sango. That woman turned him on in ways no one could ever understand. Every kiss from her made him fall more in love (if it was possible). He decided that when he got out he would make love to her as hard as he could.

He wondered what she was doing that she didn't want him to come into their bedroom. What could she possibly be surprising him with?

"Miroku, you can come in now!" she called.

Finally, he thought. "I'll be right there!" he called back to her. He stepped out of the water and put his clothes back on, then went to their room. When he went inside he was surprised by what he saw. The room was lit with delicious smelling candles, the light of the moon shone through the window, and Sango was laying on the bed in that sexy robe he liked. "You did all this?"

"Mmm-hmm," she said nodding. She motioned for him to come to her with a seductive look. "Come here houshi-sama."

He lay down next to her and kissed her passionately while running his hand up and down her thigh. His tongue entered her mouth and they began a passionate dance. He caressed her butt for a moment and she gripped onto him tighter as he ran his hand up her back caressing her curves. They both moaned pleased that they could finally do what they'd wanted to do all night.

She started to take his shirt off and he took it all the way off for her. They gripped onto each other caressing and kissing urgently and moaning from desire.

She rolled on top of him. "Miroku." He kissed his neck, licking and biting at him making him moan softly. She kissed up the side of his face and licked his earlobe making him groan. She giggled and went back to his lips.

He untied her robe and opened it. He touched her breasts and circled them with his thumb making them get hard under his touch. "I'd hate to take this off of you, it's sexy," he said.

She smiled and kissed his lips. "Wouldn't you rather have me naked?"

He smirked. "On second thought let me take that off." He slid her robe off her shoulders and tossed it aside, then he rolled on top of her. She giggled and he laughed as well and moved down to licked her chest. As soon as Sango felt his warm tongue on her breast she moaned from the pleasure. He circled his tongue around each of them then took each in his mouth tasting her while caressing the other. Sango's breasts were perfect to him, perfect size and perfect shape. When he stopped she was breathing very heavily and she was really turned on. He kissed her lips and she pulled him closer wanting him badly. "Miroku...Miroku please…"

He slid his dick only a half inch inside of her making them both moan. She tried to pull him all the way in but he wouldn't let her. He came out of her and she gave a disappointed whimper. He kissed her lips. "You'll have me soon love. I'm not done with you yet."

Sango wanted him so badly, but what would he do now since he "wasn't done with her"? She moaned as she felt his finger go in her. It went around exploring her. He put another finger in her and another then moved in and out slowly while she grinded her hips into him. "You like this Sango?" he whispered into her ear.

"Y-Yes…ah!" He fingered her faster and it felt _good_. "Miroku…Miroku…ohh!" Intense pleasure ran through her body and she came all over his hand.

He smirked glad that he could please her this way. He licked her cum off his fingers. She took his hand and licked it as well then pulled him back in for a deep kiss. He'd given her this much pleasure already, she needed to take her revenge. She rolled on top of him in the middle of their kiss and rubbed herself against his hard cock. He tried to put it in her but she stopped him. "I'm not done with you yet," Sango said quoting him.

She ran her hand up and down his length. "Mmmm Sango…" he moaned.

She licked it from the bottom to the top then stroked him while licking his head. He was now moaning loudly and his breathing was becoming ragged. She took him all the way in her mouth going as deep as she could and he moaned the loudest yet. She went up and down on him faster and faster and he moaned loudly calling out her name. She smirked liking the sound of his moans. Then she licked up his chest and kissed his lips hard.

"Sango…"

She put his dick inside of her and they both moaned at the amazing feeling. He caressed her breasts as she rode him adding to her pleasure. She leaned down and kissed him again sucking on his tongue. He pushed her hair back and began to thrust into her hard. Sango gripped the sheets moaning loudly from how good this was feeling.

He rolled on top of her and began to thrust into her hard. She slowly brought her legs up to wrap around his waist. One hand ran through his hair and her nails raked down his back with the other. Their lips connected in a passionate kiss. Every time his lips met hers it sent another fire bolt of passion through her veins. She could feel her orgasm building inside of her and moaned. "Miroku…"

He knew she was close. He went harder and gasped as he felt her contract around him covering him in her warm wet cum. It almost brought him to his climax but he was able to hold it back. He began thrusting her as hard as he could. They were both nearly screaming from the pleasure. She said his name over and over again. He gripped the sheets on both sides of her and moaned loudly as he felt his climax. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment and then he collapsed next to her. They were both breathing heavily now and they were hot and sweaty but they felt so good.

Sango put her arm around his waist and kissed his lips. "You're the best."

He smiled and held her close to him while running his hand over her butt. "I love you Sango." He noticed she had fallen asleep and hugged her before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

><p><strong>that was so hot i'm sweating...<strong>


	10. Walk Through a Village

Walk Through A Village

Miroku and Sango had gone out one afternoon and were now walking through a village trying to find a place to go for dinner.

"What do you want to eat?" Sango asked.

"I'm in the mood for seafood. Let's find a place that's serving lots of shrimp."

Sango glanced around at the people in the village. Most seemed to pay them no mind but a lot of them were young women, pretty girls who seemed to be between 17 and 25. She glanced at Miroku. Knowing that womanizer he'd be all over them in a second. She rolled her eyes at the thought. He always did this, ran up to the first pretty girl he saw and flirted with her and either groped her or asked her to bear his child or both with no regard for his wife. With this in mind she took his arm and held him tightly as if to keep him close to her.

Some of the girls giggled as the passed and whispered about the sexy monk. And how could they not? Miroku was tall, he had an amazing body, his blue eyes were gorgeous, and he was overall very sexy. Even still, it bothered Sango.

"Hi houshi-sama," one of the girl said batting her eyelashes.

Sango rolled her eyes. These sluts, she thought.

Miroku just nodded at her. "Hey."

This confused Sango. Normally Miroku would be all over a girl like that or at least not left the conversation at a simple "hey". It made her start to question whether he was okay or not. She watched him carefully as they walked and he didn't seem to pay a single woman any attention although they were paying plenty of attention to him.

Miroku pointed not far away. "There's one Sango."

"Are you feeling okay?"

He raised his eyebrow. "Of course I am. But I won't be if I don't eat soon."

She shook he head. "Not that. There are all these women around here trying to get your attention."

He shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

What had happened to her husband? "It's just that you're always such a flirt and you always ask women to bear your child. But you haven't said it at all."

Miroku smiled and took her hand. "Sango, why would I ask another woman to bear my child and you're already carrying my child?"

Sango blushed and put her hand on the small bump in her stomach. Somehow she started to feel bad for thinking that after being three months pregnant with his child he would really go that far with another woman. Was he really that kind of guy? Normally she would think he was but maybe not. "I'm sorry."

He kissed her lips. "If you want me to walk up one of those women and ask them to bear my child I will."

She hugged him. "No, of course not you silly monk."

With that, they went inside for dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>So Miroku really did calm down a bit when she got pregnant? or did it last...?<strong>


	11. The Illusion

The Illusion

"Ha ha ha!" Naraku laughed evilly. "You're dead demon slayer."

Hundreds of demons flew at an already injured Sango prepared to kill her. Her Hiraikotsu had been tossed across Naraku's lair and she had nothing to defend herself. She was afraid but she stood her ground.

Suddenly Miroku jumped in front of her.

"Houshi-sama…"

"Don't worry Sango, I'll protect you. Wind tunnel!" He opened his wind tunnel and the demons started to be sucked into it. He would never allow Naraku to kill his woman that easily. There were saimyosho mixed in with the demons but he didn't care. He would endure the poison. They also severely affected the miasma wound that had been slowly spreading to his heart. It hurt very badly but he wouldn't stop until all the demons were gone. He would much rather die himself than live with knowing he couldn't save Sango.

He could feel the poison going through his body and his hand started to burn. He nearly crumbled in pain but wouldn't stop until all of the demons were gone.

"Miroku stop!" Sango exclaimed. He'd already taken in about a hundred of Naraku's insects and his miasma was strong. If he didn't stop he would die.

"Don't worry about me," Miroku said. He was starting to get dizzy. Luckily the demons were already gone. But then something else happened. His wind tunnel had expanded too much. It had already been at its limit, he had just pushed it too far. His heart started beating fast and he was shaking with fear as he watched it start to consume his entire hand. "No, not now."

Naraku laughed again. "Now you'll die the same way your stupid grandfather and father died."

"Houshi-sama!" Sango shouted.

"Sango get out of here!" he exclaimed. If she stood near him she would be sucked in too. He wanted her to at least live. The wind tunnel had taken half of his arm. He was so afraid. He hadn't thought his death would come so soon. There was so much he had wanted to do, mainly marry Sango and spent his life with her, but he was dying. He noticed she was still there. "Sango go! Now!"

Sango reluctantly backed away from him and her eyes welled up with tears watching her love be consumed by his cursed hand. With one last scream of terror Miroku was gone and only his staff was left. "Miroku…" she said softly as the tears poured down her face. She desperately hoped that this wasn't real. She hoped Miroku would re-appear but he didn't. He was gone. "MIROKU!"

She dropped to her knees and cried. She cried harder than she'd ever cried in her life. She had feared this day from the moment he had told her about Naraku's curse. It shouldn't have come so soon. Miroku didn't deserve to die this way. She loved Miroku, they were engaged, they were going to be married and spend their lives together and raise children, but he was gone and she'd never see him again. Her sobs turned to near screams of pain and sadness.

Suddenly she felt Naraku's presence behind her. "You're next taijiya."

Then she screamed as she felt the blade of a sword stab through her back.

* * *

><p>"Damn it, wake up!"<p>

Miroku and Sango fell to the ground and were shaken out of their sleep. Miroku looked at his hand and the wind tunnel was still its regular size. "I'm alive."

"Of course you're alive," Kagome said helping them up.

Inuyasha crossed his arms. "You wouldn't be alive if I hadn't saved your ass."

"You wouldn't have known what to do if it weren't for me and Kagome," Shippo said.

Inuyasha punched him. "Shut up!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other then he pulled her into a tight embrace. Sango tried to hold back her tears so glad that it wasn't real.

"What's your problem?" Inuyasha said.

"What happened to us?" Miroku asked.

"Naraku had you tied up and unconscious. He was going to kill you," Kagome explained.

"So it wasn't real," Sango said relieved.

"What wasn't real?" Shippo asked.

"Naraku must have been giving us visions," Miroku said.

"What kind of visions?"

"That Miroku was killed by his wind tunnel and Naraku stabbed me," Sango said.

"Come on, let's find Naraku before he gets away," Inuyasha said. Kagome hopped on his back and he took off.

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other and gave each other a quick kiss before getting on Kirara's back and following them.


	12. I'll Take Care Of You

I'll Take Care Of You

Miroku and Sango were in the house with their one year old daughters. Midori was sitting on his lap and Mieko was playing with his wind tunnel covers and rosary beads. She ended up with the beads on her head and two hands stuck in the purple cover.

Miroku chuckled at the sight. "Let me fix that for you." He put the cover on her correctly and it covered her whole arm. Then he wrapped the beads around it. "There you go."

Sango came over to them and laughed when she saw Mieko. "That makes you look like your father even more." She sat a plate of onigiri in front of them. "Enjoy."

Miroku kissed her forehead. "Thanks honey."

A few minutes and a few onigiri's later they heard something outside. "What's that?" Sango said going to go check.

Miroku stood up as well and the girls followed him. They peeked out the door and saw bandits raiding the village. Midori and Mieko gripped onto them fearfully. Miroku grabbed his staff. "Stay here with them," he said to Sango then went outside to fight them off.

Sango turned to her daughters. "Go back inside." They did and she grabbed her Hiraikotsu. She wouldn't stray too far from the house but she had to keep them safe and keep the bandits away. Some of them came towards the house but Sango stood her ground. She hit the closest one in the head possibly cracking his skull and she threw it at the other one knocking him back far away. No more of them came towards the house and soon they all retreated.

She went back inside and found Midori and Mieko safely munching on the rest of the onigiri too young to understand or care what was going on outside. She sat with them for a few minutes and wondered why Miroku wasn't coming back. She started to get worried and went outside. She looked around but didn't see him. Her heart started pounding. "Miroku!" she called.

One of her neighbors came past. "Momo, have you seen Houshi-sama?"

Momo shook her head. "No I haven't. Is he okay?"

"I'm sure he is, he just hasn't come home yet."

"Sango…"

She turned and saw him limping towards her clutching his chest. She ran over and pulled him into her arms. "What happened to you?"

"I got…," he iwnced in pain, "stabbed."

"Come inside." She led him back into the house and sat him on the floor while she went to find some bandages.

Midori and Mieko crawled over to him. "Daddy?" Midori said.

He smiled and hugged them not showing them how much pain he was really in. "Daddy's okay."

Sango came back over and took his shirt off revealing a deep bloody wound. "This looks painful."

He grunted in pain as she wiped away the blood. "That's an understatement."

She kissed his lips. "Don't worry. I'll take care of you."


	13. Stay Strong For Me

**Takes place during the Final Act episode 19**

* * *

><p>Stay Strong For Me<p>

Sango came into the barn near Kaede's destroyed house fearing the worst. Kaede was in there with Jaken and an unconscious Rin. And lying next to them was her Houshi-sama unconscious but judging from the looks on everyone's faces he was still alive.

Earlier that day they'd gotten into a fight with Magatsuhi, the evil half of the Shikon no Tama Naraku had created into a demon. Magatsuhi was after Kohaku's jewel shard and he possessed him. Miroku and her tried their hardest to save him but when Miroku tried to suck Magatsuhi into his wind tunnel, his miasma wound spread severely and his wind tunnel was damaged. She still had the painful wounds from when Kohaku stabbed her.

Sango bent down next to them. "How is he?"

"They're both still alive," Kaede replied.

"Rin needs to live. If Sesshomaru-sama were to find out about this he'd take my life in a second," Jaken said.

As much as Jaken's life was a concern, her main focus was on Miroku. "Would you all leave us alone for a while please?" They quickly obeyed and were soon out.

Sango moved closer to Miroku and looked down at him with tears filling her eyes. He had risked his life so many times to save her and her brother. He'd taken a potion so that he wouldn't feel any pain so he could fight alongside her and protect her. But if he could feel pain, maybe he wouldn't have pushed himself so far and wouldn't be in this condition. She had decided that she would go out on her own after Inuyasha and Kagome to fight Magatsuhi and destroy Naraku. It was the only way his wind tunnel would disappear and she wouldn't lose him. She didn't know if she could do it, but he risked his life to save her and she would risk hers to save him.

She ran her hand through his hair. His face didn't show that he was in pain, but there was sweat on his forehead and she could tell the miasma wound had really affected him.

"Houshi-sama, I love you." She leaned down and kissed him. "Please don't die."

* * *

><p><strong>I loved this scene, it was so sad<strong>


	14. Visiting Mushin

Visiting Mushin

Miroku and Sango flying through the air on Kirara's back. Miroku had suggested they go visit Mushin since they hadn't seen him since their wedding two months ago. And anyway, he had to visit every now and then to make sure the old man didn't drink himself to death.

Sango felt his hand caress her butt and she glared at him even though at pleased her. "Houshi-sama, where do you think you're putting those hands?"

He rested his chin on her shoulder with a sly grin. "I can't help it Sango. Even though the wind tunnel is gone, this hand is still cursed. You wouldn't hit me for it would you?" he said letting his hand drift between her legs.

She removed his hand. "I _should_ hit you."

Before Miroku could get hurt Kirara landed on the ground in front of Mushin's temple. They got off her back and Sango patted Kirara's head. "Thanks for the ride Kirara."

"Meow." She turned back into her tiny form and jumped on Sango's shoulder.

They went to the door and Miroku knocked on the door. They waited a few minutes and Mushin answered the door. "Miroku, Sango, nice to see you again."

Miroku gave him a hug. "You too Mushin."

"Come inside," Mushin said letting them in.

"How are you Mushin?" Sango asked.

"I've been fine. But it seems that old age has been catching up to me."

"Maybe it would slow down if you'd stop drinking so much Sake," Miroku said glancing at the sake he had in his hand at that moment.

"Nonsense Miroku, it's been proven that sake makes you live longer."

Miroku and Sango glanced at each other but decided it would be better not to contradict that theory.

"I've set up a room for you in the back if you want to go get settled. Dinner will be ready soon."

"Thank you Mushin," Sango said and they went to go put their stuff away.

They went into the kitchen where Mushin was preparing some sushi and rice for dinner. "Would you like some help with dinner?" Sango asked.

"It's almost finished really. But there is one thing you can do for me."

"Yes?"

"Would you get me some sake?"

Miroku narrowed his eyes at him. "_You're already drinking sake_."

Mushin looked at the nearly full cup in his hand. "I see."

After dinner they sat around talking and catching up until well after it got dark. Then Sango went into the back to take a bath. She striped her clothes off and got into the hot water. She could faintly hear Mushin and Miroku's conversation.

Miroku poured himself some more sake and took a drink.

"I see marriage is going well for you," Mushin said.

Miroku nodded. "Yeah, Sango's a great woman. And that ass…"

Sango glared when she heard that. Of all her great qualities the only thing he cared about was her butt?

"You should have gotten married Mushin. It's nice having a woman to lie with every night."

Sango was fuming. She made a mental note to hit Miroku later.

"Are you going to start a family with her soon?"

"When she's ready. I'm ready to take that step. It would be nice to have a child to care for." He looked down at the black mark in his hand from where the wind tunnel used to be. "I'm glad this thing is gone. I was starting to lose hope in being able to settle down and find a woman to marry."

"You were very fortunate Miroku. You've had more than a few close calls. I understand your wind tunnel was nearing its limit when you destroyed Naraku."

Miroku nodded. "Yeah. If I had to though, I would have sacrificed what was left of it to save Sango. Her life means more to me than my own."

Sango blushed when she heard that and felt her eyes well up. He was such a good man. She decided not to hit him later.

"I wish your parents were here to see what you've accomplished," Mushin said.

"Buddha's taking care of them. I know they're okay," Miroku said. Mushin yawned widely and Miroku smirked. "Go get some rest you old geezer."

"I might as well; I didn't sleep much last night. No need for me to stay up with you trying to put you to sleep these days," Mushin said with a laugh.

Miroku smiled at the memories. When he was very young he'd have nightmares of when his father died and Mushin would stay up all night with him until he fell asleep. "Good night Mushin-sama."

"Good night Miroku."

Miroku stood up and went to him and Sango's room where he found her putting on her night robes. He put his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Did you have a nice bath?"

"Yeah. Are you going to take one now?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"Enjoy yourself," she said. Once he left she took the bow out of her hair and took her make-up off. Then she lay down under the covers preparing to go to bed. Soon she felt Miroku crawl into bed next to her and put his arms around her. She felt his skin against her back and nearly shot three feet into the air. "Houshi-sama are you naked?"

He chuckled and kissed her neck. "Yup."

He continued kissed her and massaging her breasts while she tried not to enjoy this so much. "You pervert."

"You love me for it." He untied her robe and felt her breasts.

She moaned at the feeling of his hands and she felt his groin growing hard. "Should we do this now?" she said worried Mushin might hear them.

"Honey, Mushin's asleep. Come on, you know you want me."

She knew she did. She turned to face him and took her robe completely off. Then they began kissing harder as they enjoyed their passionate night.

* * *

><p><strong>I love Mushin!<strong>


	15. Labor Day

Labor Day

Miroku and Sango were sitting by the lake one afternoon. His arms were around her and both of their hands rested on her huge stomach. At nearly nine months pregnant, she was more than ready to have their baby. She was tired of all of the back pains and the contractions and Miroku was just tired of her mood swings and complaining.

"Who do you think the baby will look more like?" Sango asked.

"You."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because, you're a beautiful woman. Why shouldn't the baby look more like you?" He picked a pink flower out of the grass and put it in her hair. "There, gorgeous."

She held his hand. "Thank you." Suddenly she yelped felt her water break and a huge contraction.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked concerned.

She put her hand on her stomach as she started to feel pain. "I think the baby is coming."

"WHAT?" Miroku shouted.

She gripped onto his robes feeling like she'd cry. "Just take me home!"

He knew she was panicking and he tried to stay calm for her. He picked her up and went to their house. Once they got there he put her on the bed. "I'm going to get Kaede."

She cried out as she felt another contraction. "I don't want you to leave me Miroku."

He kissed her forehead to reassure her. "I won't be long okay?" He left the house and sprinted to Kaede's house. "Kaede! Kaede!"

"Yes houshi-sama?"

"It's time."

Kaede knew exactly what he was talking about. "I'm on my way." She got a few things together and left with him to go back to his house.

Sango was relieved to see them there.

Kaede and Miroku came over to her. "How long have you been in labor Sango?"

"Like ten…minutes."

"Houshi-sama, time for you to leave," Kaede said.

"NO!" Sango exclaimed gripping on to Miroku. "Kaede, I know that's not how it's usually done, but please don't make Houshi-sama leave." She started crying as she felt an intense contraction.

Miroku held her in his arms. "I'm not leaving."

"Very well then."

They stayed there for a long time while Sango dilated. The pain escalated the more time wore on. She held Miroku's hand and cried into him breathing heavily.

"Is she almost done Kaede?" Miroku asked desperately. He couldn't stand to see his wife in pain like this and hoped it would be over soon.

Kaede shook her head. "She hasn't even started pushing yet houshi-sama. She has to finish dilating, but it shouldn't take much longer now."

"Kaede…I'm thirsty," Sango said.

Kaede poured her some water. "Here you are dear."

Miroku had to hold the cup for her because her hands were shaking too much.

"Alright Sango, time for you to start pushing now," Kaede said.

Sango started to push and cried harder nearly screaming. Miroku held her hand and rubbed her back and kissed her trying to comfort her. It wasn't fair to him that his wife had to endure this kind of pain.

"You're almost done Sango," Kaede said.

Sango felt the baby's head come out and she screamed. "Oh my god!"

"Wahhh!"

Miroku and Sango looked in amazement as Kaede held their baby. "Congratulations, it's a girl," Kaede said.

"She's beautiful," Miroku said.

"What's happening?" Sango said feeling like something else was trying to come through.

"Well, looks like we're not done here. There's another one coming," Kaede said.

Sango gave Miroku and evil glare and he became nervous. "YOU BAKA! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

"Now Sango…le's no get loud around the baby," Miroku said with a nervous chuckle.

Kaede handed their first baby to Miroku and Sango began the painful process of pushing another baby out. Finally they heard another cry and Kaede handed their second daughter to Sango wrapped in a blanket.

"Good job Sango. You did very well," Kaede said.

"Thank you Kaede," Sango said.

They looked down at their little girls.

"This one's Midori," Miroku said. That was the name hey decided on if their baby was a girl.

"What about her?" Sango said. They hadn't anticipated two girls so they didn't think of a second one. "Her name should start with an M too."

Miroku thought for a moment. "Mieko. Midori and Mieko."

Sango smiled. "I like it." Their daughter's opened their eyes; both had Miroku's blue eyes. Sango felt her eyes well up with tears at that moment. Miroku kissed her lips and they looked down at their gorgeous little girls.

* * *

><p><strong>I love the title of this. Was it misleading to you guys?<strong>


	16. Special Request

**Very short , but with suggestive content. Skip if you want to.**

* * *

><p>Special Request<p>

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed.

Miroku dropped what he was doing and went into their bedroom where Sango was. She sounded like something was wrong and he grew worried. "What is it dear…?"

She was sitting on the bed with candles lit and her robe hanging off her shoulder. "Can you come help me take these clothes off?" she said seductively.

He smiled. "Of course I will." He sat next to her and slid her robe off her shoulders brushing his lips lightly across her collar bone as he did. He looked at her completely naked body in front of him and started getting a boner. "Anything else I can do for you?" he said playing along.

She ran her hands through his hair coming closer to his face. "Kiss me."

It was a start. His lips connected with hers in long deep kisses that showed his desire for her. His hand drifted to her butt out of habit and began groping her which made her moan. "Anything else you want?" he said between their kisses.

"Mmm…I want you inside of me."

That was the request he'd been waiting for. He lay her down on the bed, took his own clothes off, and began to give her his love.


	17. Not a Moment's Peace

**Only a bit suggsestive here but in a humorous way. Not too bad**

* * *

><p>Not a Moment's Peace<p>

Sango was at home one night washing dishes while her children chased each other around the house loudly. Miroku came over and sat next to her and put his arms around her waist. "Hi honey," she said.

He kissed her neck. "Hey love. Got any plans tonight?"

A smile touched her lips. She could tell by his tone that he wanted to have sex with her that night. They hardly ever had time for sex anymore. Either their children would interrupt them or keep them up all night so they were too tired for it. She craved Miroku's body like nothing else but wondered if tonight would be like the last few night and they wouldn't get to have sex.

"Well I'm going to be giving them baths, changing diapers, and spending who knows how long putting these three to sleep."

"How about I help you out with that so it'll go by faster?"

"Sure." She handed him the dish she'd just washed. "You can start by drying this."

Soon they were done with the dishes. Then it was time to give the kids baths. They ended up with water splashed all over the floor and Midori and Mieko thought it would be fun to run and hide before their parents could put some clothes on them. Once they finally caught them they still wouldn't settle down. They had too much energy and it seemed like they wouldn't go to sleep for a long time. Eventually they did get them to calm down and Miroku told them bedtime stories while Sango cleaned the water off the floor. But after the kids were asleep, Sango and Miroku collapsed on the bed and fell asleep themselves.

There was no sex that night.

* * *

><p>They next day Miroku had taken the kids out to play all day to purposely wear them out so they'd fall asleep fast that night. And with them jumping around trying to keep up with Inuyasha, surely they were very tired that night and fell asleep as soon as they hit their pillows.<p>

When they left the room Miroku immediately pulled Sango into his arms and kissed her. "Ready for bed?" he said as he kissed her neck.

"Not yet, I've got to take a bath first."

"Want me to give you a bath?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes."

They ran some hot water and gave each other baths then went to their bedroom and passionate kissing ensued. Suddenly they heard Shinichi crying. "Damn it all," Miroku said. He got up to get him and Sango breastfed him for a while. They weren't done yet though. Mieko came in claiming she'd had a nightmare and wanted to sleep with them. Then soon after Midori came in saying she didn't want to be alone. So they ended up sleeping with all of their children with them.

Of course there was no sex that night.

* * *

><p>The next evening they were all sitting outside by the lake. Sango and Miroku sat next to each other, Sango held Shinichi, and Midori and Mieko sat near them playing with the flowers. Midori blew the seeds off a dandelion and they blew into Shinichi's face making him sneeze. "Midori, don't blow those around," Miroku said.<p>

Sango felt hi groping her butt. "Miroku, where do you think you're putting those hands?" she tried to sound irritated but her smile said otherwise.

He smirked. "You have a sexy butt dearest. I can't help myself."

She shook her head at him. "How did you get to be such a pervert?"

"I had a father to take after."

Sango sighed. "He's going to turn out the same way if you're not careful," she said looking at Shinichi who was looking back and forth between them skeptically.

Miroku ran his hand through his sons brown hair. "No he won't." He nuzzled Sango's neck. "I want you. We're gonna have sex tonight, I promise."

Sango kissed his lips. "With sake?"

He chuckled. "Yes, with sake."

Shinichi started fidget trying to break free of Sango's grasp. She let go of him and he crawled over to his sisters.

Later that night Miroku and Sango were in their bedroom with a bottle of sake and two goblets. He poured her a drink and they toasted. "To finally getting to be alone," Miroku said, then they drank to it. But when they were halfway through their glasses Midori came in. "Yes dear?" he said.

She put her fingers in her mouth. "I heard something outside."

Miroku and Sango sighed. "Come here," Sango said. They held her and let her lay in their bed for a while until she fell asleep. When they were sure she was asleep Miroku carried her back to her bed. When he came back in Sango pushed him onto the bed and started taking her clothes off. He wasn't expecting that. "Damn Sango…"

She leaned down and kissed him hard. "It's been weeks since we've had sex. I need you Miroku."

He couldn't argue with that. He was beginning to grow desperate as well. He took his clothes off and continued to kiss her.


	18. Hot Spring

Hot Spring

Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo, Kirara, and Miroku were sitting by the fire one night after a long day of fighting demons, fighting Naraku, and finding jewel shards.

"Damn that Naraku. He always gets away," Inuyasha said. Kagome was sitting behind him putting bandages over a bad wound Naraku had given him.

"At least we found a shard," Shippi said.

Inuyasha snickered.

"You sure you're okay? This looks nasty," Kagome said.

"Of course it does to a human," Inuaysha said rolling his eyes. "It doesn't even hurt that much at all." Although he winced when Kagome put some medicine on it.

Miroku shook his head at them. Inuyasha was just trying to be tough. Even for a half demon, the cut looked pretty bad. He glanced around but Sango still hadn't returned. He stood up starting to get worried about her.

"Where are you going?" Shippo asked.

"I'm just going to go make sure Sango's okay."

"More like rut with her," Inuyasha mumbled.

As Miroku was looking for Sango, he passed by a hot spring and saw her with her back to him bathing. He didn't mean to intrude but for a moment he became lost in her beauty. The mist of the hot water surrounded her and her wet hair cascaded down her back.

She turned around and gasped when she saw him. She immediately covered herself and ducked down into the water up to her neck. She didn't know why she was being so shy about this. She'd shown him her body before and she let him take her virginity. But for some reason she felt insecure about it.

For a moment he thought she might come over and hit him or throw a rock at him or something. "I'm sorry Sango…I was just walking by…it didn't mean to…"

A smile touched her lips. "It's okay Miroku." They both blushed. "Do you want to get in with me?"

He hadn't expected that from her. "Okay." But of course he gladly accepted. He took his clothes off and got in the hot water. He put his arms around her holding her close and she leaned back against his chest.

"Why did you come looking for me Miroku?" she asked.

"You took a long time. I was starting to get worried."

She looked up at him with a smile on her blushing face. It made her happy that he cared for her that much. She kissed his nose. "You're so sweet houshi-sama."

He kissed her lips and sucked on her tongue for a moment. "You're sweet Sango."

They began kissing very passionately. He ran his hands up and down her sides for a moment and groped her butt. She moaned when he did. She always liked it when he did that, whether she admitted it or not. She could feel his growing erection against her. She broke their kiss and looked into his eyes. "I knew this would lead to something."

"So that's why you told me to come in here with you," he said with a satisfied smirk.

"Of course." She wrapped her legs around his waist and they began kissing again. Deep passionate urgent kisses full of touching and moaning.

Soon Miroku led them out of the water and by the edge of it on the thick soft grass. He kissed down to her neck licking her throat getting soft moans out of her. He circled her breasts with his fingers then began sucking on her right one. Her back arched and moans escaped her. He started to suck on her other one and caressed her right breast as he did. A smile touched his lips as he did this. He liked hearing Sango moan this way. It was sexy and it satisfied him that he could make her feel this good.

He moved back to her mouth and gave her a few deep kisses. "Did you like that?"

She nodded. "Mmm-hmm." She relalised something. "They're not going to see us here are they?"

Miroku shook his head. "Nah. Kagome's probably busy sitting Inuyasha right now anyway. And Shippo wouldn't come here."

"Good," she said with a smirk. She pulled him back to her and they continued to make love.

* * *

><p>They didn't return back to their campsite until the next morning. Once they got there, Inuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo were packing their things getting ready to set out for another day searching for Naraku.<p>

"There you are," Shippo said.

Inuyahsa crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Took you long enough. Did you enjoy yourself?"

Miroku and Sango blushed. "We weren't…"

"Yeah you were. I could hear you moaning from all the way over here," he snorted.

Kagome elbowed him. "Inuyahsa leave them alone. They love each other; they can do that if they want to."

"Do what?" Shippo asked.

Miroku patted his head. "You're too young to understand. Let's just go."

They started walking. Miroku and Sango straggled behind them. They glanced at each other and their blush deepened. He took her hand in his and she smiled.

"I still don't get it. Do _what_?" Shippo exclaimed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hahaha, poor Shippo. He's the only child surrounded by these teenegers who are way more experienced than he is. I feel kind of bad for him sometimes<strong>


	19. Their Mother's

Their Mothers

Miroku and Sango were sitting outside their house one evening drinking sake and watching the sunset. Miroku twisted a strand of Sango's hair in his fingers. Then he looked down at the black mark that covered the center of his right hand where his wind tunnel used to be.

Sango held his hand. "I remember in our last fight with Naraku, your wind tunnel was at its limit. I would have done anything to kill Naraku and save you."

His thumb circled her hand comfortingly. "I'm glad it's gone. What would you have done if I had died?"

She shrugged and was silent for a moment. "I probably would have died myself Miroku. I don't want to live without you."

He shook his head. "You couldn't die. You're so young; you have your whole life ahead of you. You couldn't die just because my time was up."

"You're my whole reason for being here now. My life would have no meaning without you."

He was touched to hear her say those things. "Sometimes I wonder, if I'd never had the wind tunnel would we have even met."

"Like you've said, fate would have brought us together somehow."

"Back then, I thought about my father's death. That could have been me."

Sango shivered as she remembered the vision Naraku gave her of his father's death. She rested her head on his shoulder. "It was so scary."

Miroku looked into is sake thoughtfully. "I wish he was still alive. He would have liked you."

"Miroku, what happened to your mother?"

"I never told you?"

Sango shook her head. "You don't have to if you don't want to. I was just curious."

"I'll tell you. She was sick. Eventually she died from it. I was only three."

"Wow, you were so young."

"I don't really remember much about her. But there's this one memory I have of her smiling face." He looked up at the fading sun. "What happened to your mother Sango?"

"You really want to know?"

"Only if you want to tell me."

"She left."

He looked at her. "She just walked out on your family?"

Sango nodded. "Pretty much." An angry look was on her face now. "She left us for some rich bandit she met outside of our village when I was eight. I haven't seen her since. She didn't care about us enough to stay with her _family_ obviously. I don't care if I ever see that greedy bitch again."

Miroku raised his eyebrows surprised to hear her speak that way about her mother. Although he didn't quite believe what she said was completely true. He could tell deep down she really did want to see her again. "You have every right to think that. I'd feel the same way. Do you really not want to see her again?"

Sango was silent for a moment as she thought about that. "Well…maybe once more, so I can demand to know what she left me." She sighed. "I don't even know if she's still alive." It was finally dark. She looked up at the moon for a moment then started to stand up. "Do you want dinner?"

"Sure." He stood up as well and they went inside.


	20. Sanctuary

Sanctuary

Sango walked down a path in the woods one afternoon. She noticed some bright colors past the bushes and found a field of flowers. This was the flower field she always came to, ever since she was twelve. She walked over and lay down in the flowers trying her best not to crush them.

Miroku and Inuyasha had gone on a demon exorcism yesterday afternoon and still weren't back yet. Sometimes she went with them, mainly because Kagome wasn't there anymore and she didn't want to be lonely. Sure she had other friends in the village but she wasn't as close to any of them as she was to Kagome.

Another reason she'd stayed behind is because she was pregnant. She and Miroku had found out a few weeks ago that she was carrying their child. A smile spread across her face as she placed her hand on her stomach. It hadn't started growing yet, but it would only be a matter of time. Both of them were extremely happy when they found out, especially Miroku. He'd wanted a child for so long and he was finally going to get one. She was extremely excited as well, and a little nervous. She had no idea what to expect when giving birth, except for that fact that it hurts A LOT, but having an actual living human growing inside of her made her feel special and proud to be a woman, especially going through this with Miroku.

She sighed. Miroku, that leahcerous, cheating pervert. A few days ago she'd seen him flirting with some women in the village. She slapped him for it and didn't speak to him for the rest of the day. She's hardly said good bye to him yesterday when he left and she felt bad for that.

Why should she feel bad? _He_ was the one that had hurt her feelings. He was always doing this. She had thought he would stop now that they were married, let alone that she was pregnant. Apparently that wasn't the case. What did she expect? She married the womanizer.

She felt a tear slip out of her eyes and she quickly wiped it away. Sometimes she felt like everything Miroku said to her wasn't true but she knew it was. He loved her and she knew it. Why else would he have married her, or make love to her every night? He obviously cared about her so much and she had been so rude to him yesterday. Before he left she practically pushed him out the door and told him "take your time getting back". She hadn't even said I love you back to him. He had apologized to her for what he'd done to her, he didn't deserve that.

Suddenly she saw something above her flying down towards her in the sky. Her first instinct was to protect herself but it was only Kirara and Kohaku. She sat up and they landed next to her. "Hey sis."

Kirara transformed into her tiny cat form and jumped into Sango's arms. Sango kissed her nose and Kohaku came over and sat next to her. "Hey little brother."

"I didn't know you still came here."

Sango rubbed his head. "I come here all the time."

Kohaku moved her hand. "Stop it; you're messing up my hair." Sango giggled. "Where's Miroku?"

"Exorcising a demon with Inuyahsa. He's been gone since yesterday, I hope he's okay."

"They'll be fine as long as Inuyasha has that huge Tetsusaiga."

"That's true."

"Did Kagome come back yet?"

Sango shook her head sadly. "I haven't seen her in months. I'm sure she's okay in her era with her family. She's probably happy there."

Kohaku rubbed Kirara's head. "Either that or she's nearly suicidal like Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha's not suicidal, he's just…" She wracked her brain for the right words to describe how Inuyasha had been acting since Kagome left three months ago.

"Suicidal," Kohaku finished for her.

"About halfway there anyway. If this goes on any longer he might be. I just wish there was something I could do for him. I hate seeing him like that."

"Maybe I should take him with me to slay demons. It'll give him the distraction. And he could probably give me some fighting lessons," Kohaku suggested.

"That's a really good idea."

"You should come too sis. I miss fighting with you."

"I'll come one day. I won't be able to soon though."

"How come?"

"I'm pregnant."

Kohaku's eyes got wide. "You're gonna have a baby?"

Sango giggled and nodded. "Yup. You're going to have a niece or nephew."

"Is it Miroku's kid?" Kohaku asked jokingly.

Sango pushed his arm while he laughed. "Kohaku why would you even think something like that? Of course it's Miroku's kid!"

Kohaku was still laughing. "We'll see if that's true after it's born and it doesn't look a thing like him."

"Okay, you're going to get it now!"

Kohaku got up and ran while Sango chased after him.


	21. My Sango

**I don't think i mentioned that i don't own Inuyasha. Yeah, this is late but...oh well**

* * *

><p>My Sango<p>

I leaned against the railings of our house

Waiting, watching.

There was my lover, across the pathway.

His golden eyes were sad but his face tried to hide his feelings.

Her hand rested on his crossed arms,

Offering a kind word and a comforting gesture.

Kami knew he needed it.

I was focused on something different,

Long silky brown hair, a thin body curved in all the right places,

Chocolate brown eyes, rosy cheeks, and the soft creamy skin

Of the woman I loved.

She wrapped her arms around the hanyou.

A tight embrace which he returned.

I found myself gripping the rails,

Jealousy pulsed inside of me.

The hug was a friendly gesture,

Yet it should have been mine.

She turned and saw me.

That beautiful smile lit her face.

She walked towards me and I observed how she walked.

Graceful, gentle,

Curvy hips moving with each step.

Once here, her arms around my neck,

I felt her soft lips on mine.

I pulled her closer,

The curves of her body pressed against me.

I felt her smooth round bottom,

That same hand felt her hips,

Her legs,

Her breasts.

Her tongue entered my mouth,

Wet and passionate.

I pushed against her,

Familiar feelings ignited inside of me,

Need, desire.

To my dismay, her lips slowly parted from mine.

A strand of brown hair was in her face.

I gently pushed it away.

"Sango…"

Her hands sensually massaged my shoulders.

I nearly melted.

Only she had that kind of power over me.

"Let's go inside," she said.

We went in the front door behind us.

A lot of things could happen,

One thing appealed to me

More than the rest.

With that,

I led her to our bedroom.


	22. That Thing Only Lover's Do

**Here's another lemon for you. Enjoy **

* * *

><p>That Thing Only Lovers Do…<p>

It was dark, the room lit only by the moonlight from the window, and the few scented candles in the room. They lay next to each other in their bed. She wore only a thin silk robe, he in only his underwear. Half empty glasses of sake were on the night table. They looked into each other's eyes, touching and caressing each other, both knew exactly what they wanted.

He ran his hand down her chest and opened her robe exposing her breasts to him. He cupped one in his hand and gently rolled her hardening nipple in his fingers getting a soft moan from her. She traced the defined planes of his muscular chest and the deep crevices in his abs. Her brown eyes looked into his blue ones anticipating what he'd do next.

He moved his hand down her stomach and between her legs. Her wet arousal covered his hand as a finger slipped into her and moved in and out. Her breathing sped up as he did this. Suddenly he was on top of her, his finger still in her, his mouth on hers, tongue dancing with hers. He took his finger out of her and licked her wetness off of it. She slid off his underwear wanting to have him naked. She took him in her hand and stroked him getting groans from him. She pulled his face back to hers and kissed his lips.

Not breaking their kiss he sat up and pulled her into his lap. He moved her silky brown hair out of her face as they looked into each other's eyes again. They both moaned as she went down on him. He tilted his head back for her as she planted kisses along his jaw line and throat. She moaned as she tasted him and grinded on him. He slid her robe off her shoulders and tossed it aside so that she was completely naked.

He dipped her onto her back and went in and out of her. Their moans filled the room. He went faster and she kept up with his rhythm in a passionate dance of love. The faster they went the sounds of their moans went up and octave. Her moans became louder and she called out his name as she saw stars. He stopped thrusting as he released into her.

He lay down next to her and held her close in his arms. They lay there panting, trying to catch their breath, hot with a thin layer of sweat on them, coherent thought slowly returning to them. She looked up at the man she loved she kissed his neck.

"Miroku?"

"Yes koibito?"

"I love you."

He kissed her lips. "I love you too Sango."


	23. Girl's Day Out

**A girly moment between Sango and Kagome**

* * *

><p>Girls Day Out<p>

Sango was in her and Miroku's bedroom getting ready to leave. She and Kagome were going to the spa that day and they'd be leaving soon. She tied her white bow into her hair and quickly put on her makeup. Then she grabbed her purse and left the room.

The kids were sitting at the table eating the breakfast Miroku prepared for them. He came over to her and kissed her. "You look nice."

"Thanks dear. You sure you'll be okay around here without me?"

"Sango, I'm perfectly capable of taking care of our children for a day." All of a sudden something fell on the floor followed by an "uh oh". "I'll get it." Miroku said going to clean up the mess.

Then there was a knock on the door. Sango answered it and it was Kagome and Inuyasha and their one year old daughter Aika. Sango hugged them. "Hey guys." She tickled Aika's foot making her giggle. "Hey cutie."

"Doggie!" Shinichi exclaimed happily when he saw Inuyasha. He and his sister's had made it a habit of calling Inuyasha "doggie uncle" which he'd grudgingly learned to accept.

Inuyahsa noticed Miroku cleaning food up off the floor and Midori trying to climb onto his back. "Did we miss something?"

"Come help me out," Miroku said to him.

Inuyasha smirked. "I'll pass."

Kagome giggled and kissed her husband. "Have fun here guys."

Sango gave each of her children a hug and pulled Midori off Miroku then kissed him as well. "We'll be back this evening."

With that she grabbed her Hiraikotsu and she and Kagome left. "Will they be okay here alone?" Kagome said.

Sango shrugged. "Who knows? But Miroku claims he's capable of taking care of four kids and he has Inuyasha to help him. They'll be fine."

After a long walk down the road, they came to a big fancy looking building that said Day Spa on the front. They went inside and checked in at the reception area.

The woman at the front desk looked about thirty with long jet black hair, pink makeup, and really pretty red nails. "Welcome to our spa, how may I help you?" the woman asked.

"We're getting the hot tub and massage treatment," Sango said checking the price as she spoke they'd gone up a bit since the last time they came.

"If you get a manicure you'll get a free pedicure. It's our summer special."

Sango glanced at Kagome. "Wanna do it?"

Kagome shrugged. "Why not?" They gave the woman their money.

"Thank you. Hanoia will take you to the back where you can change and get to the hot tub."

Hanoia was a woman about their age but her brown hair was shoulder length. She also had fancy makeup and nails. "This way ladies." She led them to the changing area. "The hot tubs are down the hall to the right. You can't miss them."

"Thank you," Sango and Kagome said. They started to take their clothes off, tie their hair up, and put on the provided robes. Then they went to the hot tubs. It was a big room with about ten medium, small, and large pools each with steaming water in them. The room was hot and musky but there was incense and candles lit to make it smell heavenly.

They took off their robes and sat in one of the medium sized pools.

"Mmm, this is nice," Sango said.

"How do they get the water to stay so hot?" Kagome asked. It wasn't like there was electricity in this era and these weren't natural springs.

"They have heaters under them Kagome-chan," Sango said with a giggle. "Is this a lot different than the spa's in your era?"

"Not really, just different detailing. And usually they'd have music playing."

"Music would be nice."

Kagome ran her fingers over the lines on her stomach. "Stupid stretch marks."

"At least you've only had one kid. I have more stretch marks than you do."

"You know, they used to feel unattractive but Inuyasha said he doesn't mind them. He says they show what a strong woman I am and that they're sexy."

"That's nice of him to say that. Miroku once told me they don't take away from my beauty in any way."

"The things men find attractive."

"Tell me about it. I bet they have some way to get a clear stomach again in your era."

Kagome shrugged. "They advertise them but I'm not entirely sure if they work or not." She leaned back. "It's worth it though."

"Totally. I love my babies. It's weird; a few years ago I couldn't imagine myself with kids, now I can't imagine myself without them."

"Same here. This era is a lot nicer. If a girl got married at eighteen and got pregnant at nineteen they'd call her a slut," Kagome said.

"That's not fair. At least you weren't having Inuyasha's baby when you were fifteen. Then I'd say that's too young."

"My era is a lot more stereotypical than this one," Kagome said.

"That's not to say this era doesn't have its stereotypes."

"I wouldn't trade Aika and Inuyasha for anything though."

After the hot tubs, the two of them were led to the massage room. This was also a big room with incense and scented candles filling the air, although this room wasn't nearly as hot as the other one. They sat on massage tables next to each other while they waited for their therapists.

"Has Miroku still been acting like a pervert?" Kagome asked.

Sango giggled and nodded. "You know he has." They both laughed. "Honestly though he's not as bad a she used to be. It's only occasionally now."

"At least he's matured a little bit," Kagome said.

"What about Inuyasha? I mean, is Kikyo still around?"

"Yeah, she's still around. Inuyasha's with us nearly all the time but I can't help thinking that sometimes he might be with her," Kagome said solemnly.

Two women came in. "Hello ladies. I'm Akika," said the taller of the women, "and this is Mekita."

Sango and Kagome shook their hands and introduced themselves. They lay down and Akika and Mekita began their massages.

"Kagome, you remember yesterday when Inuyasha came over to bring me those spices?"

"Mmm-hmm."

"We got to talking and he told me that you're the most important thing in his life and your family means more to him than anything."

"He really said that Sango?" Kagome said feeling touched by it.

Sango nodded. "After all that's happened, I wouldn't stress too much about Kikyo."

"Thanks Sango."

The massages were amazing. Aika and Mekita used a bunch of sweet smelling oils and wraps and it felt so good. Not to mention it took out all of the stress they'd had over the weeks. Afterwards they went to get their manicures and pedicures. They chose some really nice colors; Kagome's was a bright pink for the toes and teal for her fingers. Sango chose red for her toes and magenta for her fingers.

"Your nails are very nice. How do you get them so long?" the woman doing Sango's nails asked.

"I don't really do much to them. I only occasionally paint them."

"Must be naturally strong." She noticed her wedding ring. "You're married?"

Sango nodded. "Yes, I've been married four years."

"Is he a good man?"

She smiled at the thought of Miroku. "He's the greatest. He's really sweet and kind. He's a tall good looking monk. And we have three kids."

"Three kids in four years? Goodness," the woman said jokingly.

"Well our daughters are twins, they're three, and our son is a little over a year old."

"A good husband and little babies, seems like you a have a good life young lady. Hold on to that, don't ever let it go."

Sango shook her head. "I never could. I don't have any other family besides my little brother but he travels a lot."

"What happened to your family honey? If you don't mind me asking."

"The demon slayer village where I grew up was destroyed. My brother and I barely made it out alive. I was so lucky to meet my husband after that."

"I'm so sorry. You're a demon slayer huh? Great people. They saved my village from at least fifty demons when I was a kid. Well before you were born I'm sure." She finished with Sango's nails. "Let these dry moment then you can come get your pedicure."

After their pedicures Sango and Kagome prepared to leave. "Thank you for coming," the reception lady said.

"Thank you," Kagome said.

They left the salon. It was late afternoon now, they'd be lucky if they could get home before dark.

"We probably should have left earlier," Kagome said.

"We'll make it. I can't wait to get home."

Kagome elbowed her. "Gonna take him to bed?" she said knowingly.

Sango elbowed her back. "You know it. Hopefully we'll get the kids in bed and they'll go to sleep early. We haven't gotten to have sex in a few days."

"Same with me and Inuyasha. Aika's always crying and waking up in the middle of the night for me to feed her. Then at that point we're way too tired to have sex."

"We feel that way all the time."

"It gets better as they get older though right?" Kagome said hopefully.

"Well 95% of the time they sleep through the night. The only problem is getting them to go to bed. They always have so much energy, it's ridiculous. Don't get me started on the girls. When it's bedtime they always think it's time to play hide and seek or tag or something, then Shinichi always throws his little tantrums."

Kagome's face fell. "Oh geez…"

"Maybe Aika will be that good little girl who goes to sleep when she's supposed to and doesn't give you any trouble about it."

"I'm hoping that's the case."

When they got back home it had just gotten dark. They both went to Sango's house. Inuyasha was sitting on the floor holding his sleeping daughter, Miroku was sitting next to him holding Shinichi who had his eyes half open watching his sisters sit on Inuyasha's shoulders and play with his ears.

"Hi everyone," Kagome said.

"It's about time you two got back," Inuyasha said. He flinched as Midori and Mieko jumped off him and went over to Sango.

"Yeah, we were about to go rescue you," Miroku said.

Kagome sat down next to Inuyasha and kissed him. "You're really protective aren't you?"

"Gotta protect my woman," Inuyasha said. Kagome leaned down and kissed Aika's forehead and ran her hand gently through her soft black hair.

Sango picked up her daughters. "Did you two have fun with daddy and Inuyasha today?"

"Mmm-hmm," Midori said.

"Doggie uncle let us play with his ears," Mieko said.

"I'm sure you enjoyed that," Sango said laughing.

"A little too much if you ask me," Inuyasha said standing up with Kagome.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Kagome said.

"Bye," Sango and Miroku said.

Miroku stood up with Shinichi who was no sleeping. "Ready for bed girls?"

They shook their heads but each of them yawned. "Yeah you are," Sango said. She and Miroku carried them to their beds and tucked them in. "Good night." All three of them were asleep before they even shut the door.

Miroku pulled Sango into his arms and kissed her lips. "What did you do to them?" Sango asked.

Miroku smirked. "Inuyasha and I decided to wear them all out today." He started kissed her neck. "That way we'll have more time _alone_."

Sango smiled. "Mmm, you sexy monk. Let's go to bed."

He picked her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

><p><strong>On the longer end of these stories so far. Poor men, being left alone with four kids all day. maybe i'll consider writing one about them when their wives are gone. Did they have spa's in the Feudal Era? It would make sense i guess<strong>


	24. Crazy

**Inspired by Aerosmith's song "Crazy"**

* * *

><p>Crazy<p>

Miroku watched Sango from where he sat on the front porch of their house. She was in their garden getting some vegetables for their dinner that night. Her back was to him and of course he couldn't help noticing that sexy round butt of hers. It was one of the many things about her that just drove him crazy. Her perfectly toned thighs, her breasts, not to mention all the sexy things she did and the nasty tricks she pulled on him. It all attracted him to her more and more.

He continued watching her for a moment and finally he couldn't take it anymore. His hand was now twitching with the urge to touch her. He got up from his position, bent down behind her, and stroked her bottom.

She gasped then turned around and glared at him. "Miroku!"

He only smirked. He knew deep down she actually liked when he touched her. "Yes?"

She crossed her arms. "You really think this is the right time and place for this?"

He continued to touch her but his hands started to wander to her front to stroke her breasts. "Why shouldn't it be?"

After a moment she pounced on him in a deep passionate kiss knocking him onto his back. He pulled her close to him grabbing her butt. She was totally turning him on. All of a sudden she pulled away and sat up on his lap. He looked at her expectantly waiting for her to do something but she just smirked and went back to her gardening.

He went over to her and put his arms back around her and kissed her neck. "Sango…"

She pushed his face away and ran her hand across his cheek. "You'll have me later Miroku…maybe."

She turned away again and he continued to watch her. That "later" wouldn't come soon enough.

* * *

><p>Sango had just left Kagome and Inuyasha's house and was heading home. She saw Miroku also heading home from a different direction. She went over to him and put on her seductive face. "Hi honey," she said as she put her hand on his shoulders.<p>

He kissed her lips. "Hey Sango. Where were you?"

She twisted his hair around her fingers. "Kagome and Inuyasha's house. That doesn't matter right now. What matters is _us_," she whispered into his ear.

She heard him groan as she nibbled his earlobe. That satisfied her. She drove him crazy and she knew it. Mostly she did it on purpose, although sometimes it wasn't intentional. This time it was. It was fun doing these things to him making him wonder what she'd do to him next. It kept their relationship interesting.

That's not to say he didn't drive her crazy as well. Everything about Miroku made her get light headed and fall under his command. Her monk was insanely sexy, the feeling of his body on hers was enough to make her melt, and being held in his strong arms and hear his soothing voice in her ear made her fall more in love every time.

She kissed his lips and kissed down his neck making him moan softly. "Sango…" She grabbed his butt the way he always did to her and smirked when she heard him gasp. "Damn woman."

She took his hand and led him towards their house. "Let's go home Miroku."


	25. Midnight

Midnight

Sango rubbed her eyes and sat up in bed. It was dark; the only light was from the full moon coming from the window. It must have been very late. Why was she up right now?

She pulled the sheets close around her and looked down at her sleeping husband. The covers were half off him and he was snoring softly. She giggled to herself and lay back down supporting herself on her elbow. She ran her fingers gently through his hair. It wasn't in its usual ponytail; it hung loosely around his face. She didn't want to go back to sleep, a part of her wanted to wake him up and make passionate love to him.

She didn't have to wake him up though. A few minutes later he slowly opened his eyes. "Did I wake you?" she said.

He shook his head and yawned. "No, not at all. Why are you up this late?"

She shrugged. "I didn't feel like sleeping. You?"

"Didn't feel like sleeping."

"I guess we'll have to do something about that." She leaned down and kissed his lips.

"I can think of a few things we can do," he said.

"How about you show me?" she said pulling back her night robe.

"Gladly." He pulled her close to him and began passionately kissing her. After a few moments she pulled away from him. "Why did you stop?" he asked breathlessly.

"Go make sure they're all asleep. I don't want them walking in on us."

Miroku nodded and got up. He went into the next room where their children slept. Sure enough they were all fast asleep. Shinichi looked like he was about to fall off the edge of the bed onto the wood floor. He went over to him and positioned him away from the edge and pulled the covers back over all of them, then closed the door and went back in the other room with Sango.

"They're asleep?"

Miroku nodded. "Sleeping like a bunch of logs." She giggled at that as he got back on the bed with her. "Now my dearest, we've got some business to take care of," he said unfastening his robe.


	26. Take Me With You

Take Me With You

Miroku was on his knees holding Sango in his arms. They trapped in a dark cavern inside of Naraku's shell. The past 24 hours were spent searching for him and trying desperately to figure out how to defeat this monster. After spending hours searching for Naraku on his own, nearly dying several times from him wind tunnel, they had met up with their friends moments before only to be separated again soon after. Here they were trapped in this dark cave filled with the intoxicating aura of Naraku's miasma. Sango rested on his chest with her long hair sprawled around her. He couldn't tell if she was still conscious. The only reason he'd held up this long was because of his spiritual powers. They'd either end up dying from the wind tunnel or the miasma, whichever took them first.

Silent tears fell down Sango's face. Their situation was hopeless. She knew it was over, she had no hope left of getting out of this. She had tried so hard to protect Miroku and save him from death. She'd gone out to destroy Naraku on her own but none of it worked. That morning before they'd gone inside he said to her, "After this is over, let's get married." She wanted that more than anything, to defeat this insane demon and spend her life with Miroku.

She took his wrist and could hear his wind tunnel faintly whispering. It had gotten louder and she was so afraid. Naraku had showed her a vision of what had happened to Miroku's father and now she was scared. What could they do? They were trapped alone in this miasma filled cave. The stuff was already making her weak. If she died here, at least she'd be with Miroku. She'd spend her last moments with the man she loved.

She looked up at him. "Miroku, if…if you die…take me with you."

He looked at her for a moment and tears stung his own eyes. Then he pulled her face to his and kissed her very passionately. The kiss was full of tension and fear. She rested her head back on his shoulder and fell into unconsciousness.

He looked down at his fiancée. She wanted to die with him, but he wouldn't allow it. They had to make it out of there. Sango needed to survive, even if he didn't. He slowly stood up with her in his arms. He would find a way out and rescue her. The thought filled him with determination. They would get out, they'd defeat Naraku, and they'd survive.


	27. Typical Night

_Typical Night_

"Ah! Daddy! Daddy!" Mieko exclaimed.

"What's the matter sweet heart?" Miroku said coming over to her.

"Shinichi's chewing on my dolls head again!" she cried.

Miroku looked at Shinichi in front of her who was innocently chewing on one of her dolls. He'd been teething a lot lately so he tried to put everything he saw in his mouth. He bent down in front of him. "Shinichi, you can't eat your sister's dolls," he gently pried it out of his mouth, wiped it off, and handed it to Mieko who was content again. Unfortunately Shinichi started crying. But when Miroku handed him a teething ring and patted his head he was happy again.

Meanwhile Midori was sitting near them giggling at the whole thing. Miroku looked at her and smiled. "You think that's funny huh?"

Midori nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

Miroku chuckled. "So do I."

Midori climbed into his lap. "Can you spin me daddy?"

"Alright." Miroku tossed her over his shoulder and spun around while she laughed hysterically. Each of the kids loved when he did this and once had him going for over an hour. He spun her around a few more times before starting to get dizzy himself and put her down. But he didn't get much of a break.

Mieko had abandoned her doll when she saw Miroku spinning Midori around and she wanted her turn. "Me next! Me next!"

Miroku picked her up and spun her around while she giggled and screamed happily. He put her down and then Shinichi was pulling on his robes wanting a turn himself. He didn't spin him as fast since he was much younger but he enjoyed it none the less. But once he put him down they all wanted to go again so he ended up spinning each of them three more times. By then he was extremely dizzy and sat on the floor waiting for it to go away.

"More daddy!" Midori said.

"More, more!" Shinichi said.

"Let daddy take a break for a few minutes kids. I don't want to drop you."

"Aww!" they said disappointed.

Sango came over to them with a plate to save Miroku from further complaining. "Who wants onigiri?" she said. They each took one of the rice balls and almost forgot about Miroku spinning them again.

Miroku kissed her cheek. "You're my hero."

Sango smiled. "You looked like you could use a little help."

Midori came over and sat on Sango's lap. "Mommy," she said smiling.

Sango hugged her and kissed her forehead. She noticed that her mouth and hands were a mess. "You're a mess." She got a towel and wiped her face and hands. Shinichi and Mieko were also messy so she cleaned them up as well.

When she was done Shinichi sat on her lap and rested on her chest. Even though she had stopped breast feeding him, he still felt comforted by it. Mieko sat on her other leg and Midori sat in front of her playing with a loose string on her kimono.

"Mommy, why you and daddy so tall?" Mieko asked.

Sango smiled and ran her hand through Mieko's brown hair. "Because we've had many years to grow dear."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"I can count to twenty!" Midori said proudly. "One, two, ten, twenty!"

Sango laughed. "You skipped quite a few numbers there."

"What numbers?" Sango went through the numbers with her and she said them with her.

Miroku took the plate that had the onigiri on it and began to wash it while he watched his family. It warmed his heart to see them so happy.

"Twenty," Sango and Midori finished.

"Twe-ny!" Shinichi repeated after them.

They laughed. "Good job 'Nichi," Sango said kissing him. "It's getting late, time for anyone under the age of five to go to bed."

"I'm twenty mommy," Mieko said.

Sango laughed. "You won't be twenty for a long time sweet heart. It's time for your baths." She stood up and they followed her into the bathroom while she ran their bath water.

While they were in there Miroku added more wood to the fading fire. It was nearing the end of fall and the nights were cold. He wanted his family to be warm that night. All of a sudden he heard something smash and he went in the other room to check on them. "Everything alright in here?"

"Yeah, something just fell," Sango said. There was glass and candle wax on the floor. He could tell by the smell that it was her favorite cherry blossom candle. She headed for the door. "Stay out of the glass."

"Midori dropped it," Mieko said.

Midori pouted. "I didn't mean to!"

"Mieko stop that, it was an accident. While your mom cleans up the glass, let's take those baths." He took their kimonos off and put each of them in the bathtub. Sango came in and cleaned the glass up. The kids splashed around with their toys while Miroku gave them their baths. Once they were dry and dressed they took them to their bedroom and put them in bed.

"Daddy, can you tell us a story?" Midori said.

"Alright. You want to hear about when your mom and I traveled Japan?"

"Yeah!" they loved hearing those stories.

"Tell them about the Band of Seven," Sango said sitting down next to him.

"Okay. Years ago there were a group of evil guys called the band of seven. They were very powerful and they went around killing thousands of people. Eventually an army of people caught them and beheaded them…"

"What does that mean?" Midori asked.

"They cut their heads off," Sango explained.

"Eww!"

"Their names were Kyokotsu, Renkotsu, Mukotsu, Genkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu who was…" He was going to say gay but Sango slapped his arm.

"Don't tell them, they're too young."

"Right. And their leader Bankotsu who had a gigantic sword called Banryu. The Band of Seven were resurrected by Naraku and they were ordered to kill me, your mother, Iuyasha, Kagome, and Shippo." The kids gasped. "Mukotsu was a poison master and he used his poisons on us and Kagome and nearly killed us. But Sesshomaru saved us."

"Fluffy's a hero," Mieko said.

"Renkotsu sedated us and trapped us inside a temple and set it on fire. We would have died again if it weren't for Inuyasha and Shippo saving us. Eventually the only one left was Bankotsu. He went inside of a cave on Mount Hakurei with Inuyasha and they got into a really messy fight. But Inuyasha sliced him in half with his Backlash Wave and that was the end of the Band of Seven."

"Did you enjoy the story?" Sango said.

The girls nodded. Shinichi had fallen asleep after the part about Mukotsu. Miroku pulled the covers over them. "Good night," he said kissing each of them.

Sango kissed all of them as well. "Sweet dreams my darlings."

They left the room and closed the door as their daughters fell fast asleep. Once they came out Miroku pulled Sango into his arms and gave her a deep passionate kiss. He groped her butt and she smiled against his lips. He broke their kiss and started to pull her robe off. "I need you."

Sango giggled and grabbed his wrists. "Miroku, slow down."

His mouth was on hers again. "C'mon Sango." He kissed down her neck. "Let's go to bed and have some fun."

Sango pushed his face away again. "I'm going to go take a bath first."

Miroku gave her a sly smile. "We should bathe together."

"Not this time, I need to do woman things."

Miroku rested his forehead on hers and sighed. "Why do you torture me like this woman?"

Sango held his hand. "Because when we get in the bed you'll want me even more." She broke free of his grasp and walked towards the bathroom. She turned to him. "No peeking."

"Wouldn't dream of it," he joked.

She took her bath and when she was done he took one as well. When he was done he came into their bedroom to find some pajamas to put on wearing only a towel. When he got in there he was met with a surprise. There were candles on the night table and relaxing incense. Sango came over to him wearing a thin silk robe and put her arms around his waist. "You like?"

He kissed her lips. "Yeah, I do."

She undid the towel and let it fall at their feet. His big dick was fully erect. All of a sudden he pulled her into his arms and began passionately kissing her. He backed her up until they were on the bed then proceeded to love her hard for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Just a typical night in Miroku and Sango's crowded house. After all the adventures they'd gone on, i'm sure they have more than enough bedtime stories to tell.<strong>


	28. Stories

Stories

One morning Miroku was woken up to the sound of rain outside. He yawned, it was going to be one of _those_ days; drowsy and rainy. Hopefully the kids wouldn't be too restless from it. He turned over and saw his wife next to him still sleeping. He ran his hand up and down her leg as he admired her beauty. He robe was open enough to reveal most of her leg. He felt her ass, she had the perfect round butt and wide hips. She was definitely extremely curvy, especially since she'd given birth to her children. Her long silky brown hair fell around her face and spread out across her pillow. And her breast was nearly hanging out of her robe. Maybe he could discreetly move her robe out of the way…

Sango opened her eyes when she felt Miroku's hands on her breasts. "Miroku, what are you doing?"

He quickly pulled his hand away and pretended to be innocent. "Nothing. What would make you think I was doing something?"

She closed her robe. "I felt you touching my breasts."

He tried to keep a straight face but looking at her he just couldn't. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply. He looked into her eyes. "Sango, I can't help that you're the sexiest woman who ever walked the planet," he rubbed her butt as he spoke.

She ran her hand through his hair. "Well, when you put it like that…" she kissed him again. Soon their kisses escalated into something much more passionate. They began touching and moaning and a fire was lit inside of them. She rolled on top of him and looked into his eyes. "I need you."

He pushed her hair out of the way. "You can have me."

Before they could kiss again the door opened. "Mommy, daddy, what are you doing?"

Sango sat up and found Midori standing in the doorway. "Um, well, we were just…"

"Playing roll around on the bed until someone falls off," Miroku said. Sango gave him a strange look and he shrugged.

"I wanna play!" Midori said coming over to them. She took Sango's place sitting on Miroku.

Miroku chuckled. "We'll play later. Are your brother and sister awake?"

Midori nodded. "Mmm-hmm. They were playing footsie."

Sango laughed at that. "Well how about you go get them while daddy and I get dressed. We'll be out in a minute."

"Okay." She got off their bed and went to get Shinichi and Mieko.

Miroku sat up and hugged Sango. "I still want you."

Sango kissed his lips. "Well if your son doesn't want to stay up half the night throwing a tantrum, then I'll make love to you."

He caressed her breast. "Is that a promise?"

She ran her hands down his chest. "Of course it is. Now let's get up before they run in here again." They got up and changed out of their pajamas. Then they went into the main room with their kids while Sango started on their breakfast.

Mieko sat in front of Miroku. "Wanna hear the dream I had daddy?"

"Sure kiddo. What did you dream about?"

"I dreamed that I was a pretty mermaid in the ocean and I fought a giant octypus."

"I dreamed that I was a mermaid too!" Midori said. "But I was a princess and lived in a castle."

Miroku chuckled. "Where did you two get this stuff about mermaids from?"

"Auntie 'Gome told us a story about a mermaid," Mieko said.

"The mermaid was in love with a human prince and a evil octypus turned her human and stoled her voice," Midori explained. "Then she had three days to make him love her or she'd be her slave."

"But then they fell in love and she lived in a castle," Mieko said.

Sango came and sat next to Miroku. "Kagome sure tells you kids some interesting stories."

"Alice," Shinichi said.

"Yeah she told us about Alice and Wonderland," Midori said.

"What was that about?" Sango asked.

"Kitty cat!" Shinichi said.

"Not yet Shinichi," Mieko said. He pouted. "A girl named Alice fell down a rabbit hole because she wanted to find the late white rabbit. Then she met a dodo bird!"

"A dodo bird huh?" Miroku said.

"Yeah and two guys. They told her a story about cabbages and kings," Mieko said.

"And a walrus and a car-tender," Mirodir said.

"Car-tender? You mean carpenter?" Sango said.

"Yeah."

"Kitty cat!" Shinichi tried again.

"Not yet Shinichi!" Mieko said. He pouted again and Miroku patted his head. "Then she saw talking flowers!"

"They sang songs," Midori threw in.

"And there was a smoking caterpillar. And then…"

"Kitty cat!" Shinichi exclaimed getting frustrated.

"Yes Shinichi, _then_ there was the kitty cat. It was a Sesshy Cat," Mieko said.

Sango and Miroku raised their eyebrows. "A Sesshy cat? Like Sesshomaru?" Sango said.

"Yeah, but it was a cat!" midori said. "And it told her to go to the Mad Hatter."

"Why was he mad?" Miroku asked.

"He wasn't mad. Auntie 'Gome said he was crazy," Mieko said.

"They had tea and sang not-birthday!" Midori said. Her and Mieko started dancing to the song Kagome taught them. "A very merry not-birthday!"

Shinichi got up and started dancing too. "Not birthday! Not birthday!" he sang. Miroku and Sango laughed along with them.

"Red!" Shinichi said.

They settled down again and continued their story. "Yeah then she saw cards and she helped them paint the roses red," Midori said.

"Why did they have to paint them red?" Miroku asked.

"'Cause the queen would get mad," Midori said. "And she'd say…"

"Off with your head!" Mieko exclaimed.

"Then they played croaky and the queen got mad at Alice so she said…"

"Off with your head!" Mieko said again.

"Then she went home and it was a dream," midori finished.

"Interesting story," miroku said. He and Sango glanced at each other both thinking, what kind of stories was Kagome telling their children? A mad hatter, an evil queen, a Sesshomaru cat, and cabbages and kings?

Sango stood up. "Alright kids, time for breakfast." She set out their plates on the table and they all sat around to eat breakfast.


	29. Morning Yoga

Morning Yoga

Miroku fascinated Sango sometimes. He was a man that was so respected in society, yet he was a cheat and a gambler. Not long ago she found out he set up a fake demon exorcism, robbed a house, and pawned everything. When she asked him where he got all the money he told her he didn't work cheap. Eventually she got a confession out of him but although she disapproved of the whole thing she didn't expect him to give it all back either.

He fascinated her with his amazing spiritual powers, and how he managed to be such a kind loving father, and how he was a damn good lover at night when they were alone in their bedroom.

This time he fascinated her with his yoga. While making dinner one evening she found him showing the kids an impossible looking yoga pose where he balanced on his head. Being Buddhist he often did yoga and he'd taught her basics but she'd never taken much thought into learning how to do a headstand or anything like that.

Later that evening while the kids were playing, she sat next to him on the couch. "Hey honey."

He kissed her lips. "Hey dear."

"How did you stand on your head like that?"

"Lot's of practice."

"Can you teach me more yoga?" she asked.

He smiled. "I'd be happy to Sango. Do you want to do it before the kids wake up tomorrow?"

She nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p>The next morning Miroku woke up very early not long after the sun came up. He lay there for a moment trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Sango was still fast asleep next to him. He lay there for a moment watching her then decided he'd better wake her up if they wanted to have time to do this before the kids woke up demanding breakfast from them. He shook her lightly. "Sango, wake up."<p>

She slowly opened her eyes. "Hmm?"

"Do you still want to do yoga?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Let's get dressed then."

They got out of bed and put on their kimono's then went out to their backyard under the shade of the plum tree. "So what are we doing first?" she said getting excited.

"Well first we've got to stretch a bit so we don't injure ourselves," Miroku said. They stretched. "Alright, we'll start out with something easy."

"I wanna stand on my head," Sango said.

He chuckled. "All in good time my love. We'll start with…the camel pose. It's simple. Follow my lead."

Sango copied him and got on her knees and bent her back until her hair was on the grass and her hands were touching her heels. "Geez…"

"Now focus on breathing and meditation. Yoga opens up your chakras and clears your mind when done right. This pose opens up your heart chakra."

"What exactly are chakras?" she asked.

"Different points in your body associated with different emotions and abilities." He came out of the pose and she did as well. "The heart chakra is the fourth chakra and gives us the ability to express love." He tickled her chin. "The throat chakra is tied to communication. The root chakra is at the base of your spine and it gives us the ability to ground ourselves as well as survival instincts." He touched between her eyebrows. "The brow chakra is called your third eye and it's linked to intuition and awareness." He touched the top of your head. "Your crown chakra is like your connection to the universe. And your sacral chakra is associated with sexuality," he said with a smirk as his hand wandered down between her legs.

She giggled. Of course Miroku with his perverted self would turn something as simple as yoga into an excuse to touch her. She removed his hand. "I didn't know it ran that deep."

"Everything is deeper than what it seems on the outside Sango." He taught her other poses like the bow pose and cobra pose and fish pose and more. "You still want to learn how to stand on your head?" he asked.

"Yes!"

"Okay watch. Bend over like this, put your knees on your elbows, and slowly raise your legs up and…there."

Sango watched him in awe. He made it look so easy. "Okay, tell me if I do this right." She tried to do what he said but couldn't balance.

"Here, let me help you." He lifted her legs up into the air and held her up. "I'm gonna let go, okay?"

"'Kay." He let go of her and surprisingly she didn't fall. "Oh wow, this is so cool!" After a few moments of being happy she started to feel her blood rushing to her head. "How do I get down?"

He laughed. "Just bring your legs forward." She did it and she almost fell but he caught her. "Nice job Sango."

"Thanks. Heh, I had a good teacher. Who taught you all this stuff?"

"My father. When I was young I saw him doing yoga in the temple and he taught me the basics and about the chakras. After he died, I learned the rest from Mushin and the other monks."

"Your father seems really nice. You sure learned a lot from him."

He nodded thoughtfully. "Yeah he did."

"Mommy, daddy?' they heard Midori call.

"Seems like they're awake," Sango said.

Miroku stood up and pulled her up with him. "Come on dear."

* * *

><p><strong>Miroku is Buddhist so i'm sure he'd do yoga every now and then. I actually did a little bit of research on it as i wrote this.<strong>


	30. Lot's of Babies

Lots of Babies

When Miroku asked Sango to marry him, she promised him to bear him ten to twenty babies. It was a promise she never expected to take literally. It was only meant to say they'd have a lot of children together; however she never intended to give birth to ten children in her lifetime.

But now that seemed to be how it was going to end up happening.

A little over eight months after their marriage she became pregnant with their first child. They were so excited about it, if not a bit scared as well. When the due date came they were blessed with not only one but two girls who they named Midori and Mieko.

As if having two babies wasn't hard enough to take care of, two years later Sango found out she was pregnant again. She was a bit reluctant at first because she remembered how much having the twins hurt, not to mention she was afraid she'd have more twins. All of that quickly vanished; she couldn't wait to have another child. Miroku wasn't with her when she had this one, he was out working with Inuyasha and she didn't want to go through the birth without him there. It happened anyway of course with Miroku being barely fifteen minutes late to see their son Shinichi.

Three years later Sango found out she was pregnant yet again. What was unexpected was that the child was a month early. By the time it was over the two of them were met with heartbreaking news. Their second son, who they would have named Takeshi, was stillborn. Many tears later they gave him a proper burial. The whole thing was such a shock to Sango that she didn't want to get pregnant for a while for fear of having it die again. Miroku agreed.

Four years later just when they were starting to think they wouldn't have another child, Sango was pregnant yet again. They were all extremely excited, especially Shinichi since he wouldn't be the baby of the family anymore. Sango still had worries about the child dying but all of that was gone when she held another son in her arms. They named him Norio.

Sango sat outside watching her children. Midori and Mieko, now twelve, were testing out sutras. The two were growing into teenagers and they each had amazing spiritual powers. They would turn out to be great exorcists as well as being demon slayers. Their fighting skills were already very advanced for their age.

Shinichi, now ten years old, sat on the ground near them with two year old Norio and was teaching him how to talk. He'd taken to being Norio's mentor and taught him everything he thought he needed to know about life. He helped teach him how to walk, taught him how to deal with "crazy sisters", and many other things.

Shinichi held up Norio's teddy bear. "Say teddy bear."

"Tay bear," Norio said with his fingers in his mouth.

Shinichi thought for a moment. "Say, 'Midori is weird'."

Midori glared at him. "I heard that!"

Sango smiled. She was entertained daily by the things her children did. She put her hand over her big stomach. Four kids and she was expecting another one due in only two months. Maybe she hadn't been serious about ten babies at first, but if it came down to it, she probably wouldn't mind all that much.


	31. The Man Who Loved Sango

**Post Manga, before Kagome returns. **

* * *

><p><span>The Man Who Loved Sango<span>

Sango was at her house one sunny fall afternoon hanging out laundry to dry. Miroku and Inuyasha were out working that day and of course Kagome was still in her era. She sighed as she thought of Kagome. What she wouldn't give to have Kagome with her right now to keep her company and talk to and paint each other's nails.

"Sango!"

Sango turned around and saw Momo coming towards her. Besides Kagome, Momo was probably her best friend. She was the same age as her and also the same height, with long black hair that she normally had tied up in a messy bun and held together with chopsticks, freckles all over her cheeks and nose, and she wore a light purple kimono. "Hi."

"There's a prince in the village."

"Really? What is he doing here?"

Momo shrugged. "I'm not sure. But Lady Kaede let him stay in the guest building as long as he needs. He's really cute."

Sango giggled. Even though Momo was in a relationship already, she was always gushing over hot men. "Well, I guess I'll have to go check this prince out."

"What if Miroku came home and saw you flirting with him?"

"Serves him right since he's always flirting with women," Sango said throwing a pointed look at her since Momo was one of the girls Miroku would occasionally flirt with.

"Oh come on Sango! You know I never felt anything for Miroku."

"I know." She went through the village in search of this prince. Nearly everyone was outside in the streets wanting to see the royalty that rarely arrived here.

"Sango, just the lovely woman I've been looking for!"

Sango froze when she saw Kuronoske Takeda coming towards her. He was the man who had fallen in love with her seven years ago. While on their search for Naraku, he had asked her to marry him. And here he was again probably to charm his way into her heart. He hadn't changed a bit. He was still tall with his black hair tied back into a ponytail and the royal kimono he was in. "Um Kuronoske…"

He took her hands in his. "A pleasure to see you again Lady Sango. You look even more beautiful than before, if possible."

Momo came over to them. "You _know_ him?" She looked Kuronoske up and down. "You're lucky." She walked away.

"What are you doing here?" Sango asked him.

"I've heard tell that you've completed your mission against that demon Naraku."

Sango nodded. "Yes, we have."

"Come walk with me my dear."

The two of them walked around the village an ended up walking not far outside of the village. Sango knew he was here to ask for her hand but of course she was with Miroku. How would she tell him that they were married?

"Sango, since you left my palace last year, I haven't stopped thinking about you."

Sango blushed and looked away. "Oh really?"

"Yes. You're aware of how long I've loved you. I think you're beautiful. I would like nothing more than for you to come live with me."

They were nearing their village again. "Kuronoske, that's very nice of you."

He held her hand and looked into her eyes. "Please, say yes."

"I…" She looked up and saw her husband coming from the other direction. Relief washed over her.

Inuyasha tapped Miroku and pointed to Sango and Kuronoske. Miroku stared at them for a moment. What the heck was he doing here and why was she with him? She let go of him, said something to him then started to come to Miroku. "Hey baby."

She hugged him. "Hi Miroku. Hi Inuyasha."

"What are you doing with that guy?" Inuyasha said gesturing to Kuronoske.

Sango shrugged. "He just showed up a little while ago. I think he's staying for a while."

Miroku looked at Kuronoske who was also looking at him. It wouldn't surprise him if Kuronoske was still in love with Sango and he wouldn't put it past the man to try to take her with him. However, he and Sango were married and he had a lot more faith in her than that. He took her hand and they walked home together.

* * *

><p>The next afternoon, Kuronoske told Sango he wanted to speak to her again. Reluctantly she agreed. She knew she'd have to break it to him that she and Miroku were married. They stood under a tree with red and orange leaves. "So what's this about?" she asked even though she knew all too well.<p>

"We didn't get the chance to finish talking yesterday."

"What is it that you want to talk about?"

"Sango, what's your relationship to that houshi anyway?" Kuronoske asked.

"Why does it matter?" Sango asked prodding him further.

He waved it off. "You're right. It doesn't matter." He took her hands in his. "Sango I love you. I cannot express in words how much I love you. My every thought is consumed by you. I want you to come back and live with me and marry me. Will you?"

Sango removed her hands from his. She felt bad having to let Kuronoske down like this, but of course she could never accept his proposal (as if she wanted to). "Kuronoske I'm sorry. You're a really nice guy, don't get me wrong, but I just can't accept."

Kuronoske's face fell. "Why not? It's the monk isn't it?"

Sango nodded. "He stole my heart a long time ago. You're just a bit late. We're married. And…" Her voice trailed off and she put her hand on her stomach.

Kuronoske's eyes widened. "You're carrying his child?!"

"Yes," she said nodding. "I'm about two months pregnant."

Kuronoske looked down. "I see."

"I'm really sorry."

"No, it's alright Sango. If you love him, it's okay. Although I don't like it, your happiness is important to me."

She hugged him for his understanding. "Thank you Kuronoske."

Meanwhile, Miroku was nearby watching them with Inuyasha next to him. "What the hell is he doing here?" Miroku said.

"Isn't it obvious? He wants to take Sango to his palace and fuck the shit out of her," Inuyahsa said.

"But we're married!"

"He doesn't know that," Inuyasha pointed out. He shoved his hands in his sleeves. "Anyway, I highly doubt Sango would leave you for that loser when she has your baby inside of her."

"What are they saying?" Miroku said. He knew Inuyasha could hear them.

"He said, 'Sango I love you, will you marry me?'. Then she said 'Oh Kuronoske, I love you'. And he said 'Let's get out of here Sango'. And she said, 'Kuronoske Takeda you're so bad. I don't want that lecher anymore; put another baby in me…'" Miroku hit him in the back of his head. "Hey!"

Miroku glared at him. "She did _not_ say that!"

Inuyasha laughed. "Yeah she did."

Miroku looked back at them and saw Kuronoske holding her hands and looking into her eyes. He started going over to them. "I can't take this anymore."

"Hey don't forget he's a prince! If you hurt him, he'll have you executed!" Inuyasha called to him with a smirk.

Miroku looked back at him. "You're so helpful Inuyasha," he said sarcastically.

Sango noticed Miroku coming.

"Go ahead and go to him Sango," Kuronoske said.

She looked at him. "You're being extremely nice about this Takeda."

"Like I said, your happiness is important. I'll never forget about you my dear. I'll always love you."

She smiled. "I hope you find a nice girl." She went over to Miroku.

* * *

><p><strong>Momo is obviously <em>my<em> character. I feel like this is the name of the episode with Kuronoske...**


	32. Not That Guy Anymore

Not that Guy Anymore

Miroku and Sango sat under a tree one afternoon in each other's arms. They were taking a vacation alone that weekend. They loved their babies, but sometimes, they just needed some time to themselves without any interruptions.

Miroku ran his hand down Sango's thigh and kissed her lips. She was wearing her sexy demon slayer outfit and as usual she looked positively sexy in it. He ran his lips down her throat as he spoke. "Have I ever told you how damn sexy you are?"

The feeling of his warm breath on her neck made her shiver. "You could mention it again for me."

He kissed her neck. "Sango." He kissed her jaw. "You are so." He kissed her cheek. "Damn sexy." He kissed her lips.

She blushed. "Six years and four kids later you still think I look as good as I always have?"

He shook his head. "Nah."

Her face fell. "Miroku…"

He put his finger over her lips. "You look even more beautiful Sango."

"How so?"

"You hips are wider, your breasts are bigger," he rubbed her butt for a moment. "And after being with a woman for so long, you realize how truly amazing they really are."

She smiled. "You're the sweetest husband a woman could ask for."

He kissed her passionately. "And you're the best wife and man could ask for. You're the only woman I could ever possibly want. Ever since I met you, I could never look at other women the same way again."

"But you still acted like a lecher."

"I did, but you're the one I really wanted. The one thing I wanted back then was for you to see me the way I saw you and be with me." He kissed her. "And anyway, after seeing you naked all those times I really wanted to hit that sexy ass."

She glared at him pretending to be mad. "Miroku!" she exclaimed slapping his arm.

He laughed. "Seriously Sango. I can't believe how luck I am to be able to touch this every day," he said grabbing her but and squeezing it.

She giggled. "You crazy monk." She kissed him deeply.

"You're making me so hot for you," he said through their kisses.

"You gonna love me hard tonight?"

"I don't think I can wait until tonight."

"But hot springs are more romantic at night."

"True." He tilted his head back and let her kiss his neck. He moaned. "You're really this cruel that you're going to make me wait until tonight to fuck you?"

"I wasn't going to, but that's a really good idea."

"Damn it Sango…"

"Miroku!"

They looked over and saw a woman coming towards them. She was young, probably not any older than Sango, and had long wild black hair and wore red lipstick and eye shadow. Miroku knew her. He never thought he would see her again, it had been so long. "Hanoka?!"

Sango looked at him surprised that he knew her. "Who's Hanoka?"

Hanoka bent down next to Miroku. "Miroku-sama, it's been so long." She batted her eyelashes at him. "I never thought I'd see you again."

"Yeah, it has been a while," Miroku said. He glanced at Sango nervously knowing how it made her feel when they ran into women from his past.

"So, um, how do you know each other?" Sango said crossing her arms.

"We met in Hanaka Village a long time ago and fucked a few times." She leaned close to Miroku. "You're so good Miroku. Do you remember it? You told me I was the best you ever had."

Miroku looked at Sango again. He could see the fire in her eyes and the steam coming out of her ears. "So, um, Hanoka, what are you doing here?"

Hanoka ran her hand down Miroku's chest. "When I saw you here, I couldn't stay away from you. I never stopped thinking about you, you know." Her hand drifted lower until it was near the place he only let Sango touch.

Suddenly Sango slapped her in her face sending her falling backwards.

"What the hell?!" Hanoka exclaimed.

"Don't touch him like that!" Sango exclaimed.

Hanoka glared at her then looked at Miroku. "Who is this woman? What is she to you?"

"She's my wife." Miroku stood up and pulled Sango up with him. "Come here hon," he said leading her away from Hanoka.

"Miroku-sama, I'll be waiting to have more fun with you!" Hanoka called after him.

When they were away from her Sango glared at him. "When did you meet that whore?!"

"It was a long time ago Sango…"

She became worried and angrier by the second thinking that he had cheated on her. "When is a 'long time ago'?!" she exclaimed.

He put his hands on her shoulders. "Sango relax, it was long before we met. I haven't seen her since then. I never once cheated on you since we've been married Sango, I promise."

Her face softened but she looked away from him. "So you did have sex with her?"

"You know I slept with other women before you and…she just happened to be one of them." He noticed she still looked upset by it. "Are you upset with me Sango?"

She sighed and shook her head. "No, I'm not. It was in the past and you don't have feelings for her anymore."

He snickered. "I never did have feelings for her. I don't know what I ever saw in her in the first place."

Sango giggled and hugged him.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Miroku was waiting for Sango as she prepared for their steamy night. He wondered what exactly she would have for him that he couldn't even be around. Suddenly someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. "Ah!' he turned around and saw Hanoka.<p>

"Hi Miroku-sama," she said seductively.

"You shouldn't be here," he said to her.

She put her hands on his shoulders. "Who cares if she's your wife? She's not around. One quick romp won't hurt." She ran her hand across his cheek. "And you know how good it felt. Why not relive that?"

He removed her hands. "I won't do that to her Hanoka. Things were different back then."

Sango came around the corner and saw Hanoka touching her husband that way. At first it didn't seem like he was trying to stop her and that angered her. Six years of marriage and Miroku still felt like he could touch every woman in the world however he pleased. She was about to go over and give him a piece of her mind but froze.

Hanoka put her hands on his chest. "You know, the Miroku-sama I once knew wouldn't have hesitated to say yes to me," she said as she toyed with the tie on his robes planning to take it off.

He pushed her away again. "Well that's not the Miroku you're talking to right now. I have kids at home and beautiful wife who I'm not going to cheat on only to please you. You can't expect me to throw away everything I've worked so hard for. Go find another man to sleep with Hanoka."

Hanoka glared at him. "You'll regret saying these things to me Miroku!"

He crossed his arms. "The only thing I regret was ever sleeping with you in the first place."

"But you said _I_ was the best you ever had!"

"That was before I met Sango. Good bye." He walked off. Then he ran into Sango. "How long have you been standing here?"

"A while," she said. "I heard all of the things you said. That was really nice of you."

He held her hands. "All those times I said you're the only woman I could ever love, I wasn't lying."

She smiled. "I know." She hugged him. "You're not that lecher I fell in love with anymore."

He smirked. "Oh I'm still that lecher." He started rubbing her butt. "It's just that you're the only woman I'd ever want to seduce now."

She blushed. "Well come to the hot spring with me and show me how you seduce your woman."

"Gladly." He picked her up and carried her to the hot spring for a long night of love.


	33. Bath Time

Bath Time

Miroku finished putting the last of the firewood into the fire one night. The kids were sleeping and he and Sango had the entire night to themselves. Where was she anyway? He went into their bedroom and didn't find her there. He figured she must be taking a bath since she wouldn't be sitting outside in the snow. He went into the bathroom and found her sitting in the bathtub with her eyes closed and her candles lit. She appeared to be sleeping. He took his own clothes off then sat on the other side of the tub in the hot water. He splashed a bit of water in her face.

Her eyes fluttered open. She smiled and wiped the water from his face although it didn't help since her hand was wet. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just thought you might want a little bit of company," he said. "Come here." She moved over to him and leaned back against his chest. He kissed her neck. "The kids are sleeping. You know what that means?"

Sango sighed and ran her fingers down his leg. "That we don't have to listen to them whine?"

Miroku chuckled. "I had something different in mind," he said as he kissed her shoulder.

Sango smiled. "I know exactly what you mean."

He got the lavender scented soap and started to wash her breasts. She moaned softly. She loved the feeling of her husband's hands on her like this. Soon he let the cloth he was using drop into the water and he caressed her whole body while kissing her. He opened her legs and started to finger her. She looked up at him and he kissed her lips passionately. She turned around and straddled him. She picked up the soapy cloth and started to wash him as well all the while kissing him and him rubbing her thighs and her butt.

She could feel him growing hard. She ran her fingers up and down his length making him groan. She started stroking him faster making him moan even more. She rubbed herself against him and gasped. "Sango."

She brushed her tongue across his lip. "You like that Miroku?"

"Mmmm, yes Sango." He shifted under her and finally pulled her down on him. She rested her forehead on his and they kissed and moaned as she rode him. He grabbed her breasts and she let out a high moan. Warm feeling ran through their body's with every touch and kiss. The water splashed around them slightly as they grinded against each other. He made her come a few times and she screamed out his name each time. Finally, with their last few hard thrusts, they became still as he came into her. He lingered inside of her and she rested her head on his shoulder as they caught their breath and their minds returned.

Sango licked up the side of his jaw to his ear and he groaned. "I love you."

He sighed as he felt her body. "I love you too my beautiful Sango."

She sat up and kissed his lips. "I'm all sweaty now."

He smirked. "I guess we need baths again." They started washing each other again, but this time instead of having sex they got out, put their pajamas on and went to sleep.


	34. Ink

Ink

Sango sat at the table one afternoon with a piece of paper and ink in front of her. She pulled out a brush and dipped it in the ink and started writing to her brother. He had been staying in the demon slayer village trying to get it repopulated and so far, with her help when she could make it, he was doing a pretty good job.

When she was done she sealed up her letter and planned to go mail it but then Mieko sat on her lap. "Mommy when is dinner gonna be ready?"

"You're hungry now?"

Mieko nodded. "I'm starving."

Sango smiled and kissed her forehead. "Okay, I'll make dinner." She put her letter on the table. Mailing it would have to wait.

What she didn't notice was her sneaky children eyeing the jar of ink and their sleeping father on the couch.

"Dinner's ready," Sango said to them when she was done.

The kids ran over and sat down for their dinner. Miroku woke up and came over to them and when they saw him they all started laughing.

"What?" he asked looking confused.

Sango pointed to his face. There was a think black circle around his eye, a mustache and beard and a whole bunch of other markings around his face.

He went to look in the mirror and nearly screamed. When he came back out Sango was wating for him with a wet rag to clean his face. He looked at his grinning children. "Gee, I wonder who did this."

"Well they're quite the little artists," Sango said still laughing.


	35. Our First Kiss

Our First Kiss

It had been about two weeks since Miroku's proposal to Sango. She couldn't deny anymore that she loved him; everyone knew it now that she had agreed to marry him. But right now she was sitting away from the rest of their group and the warm fire. That afternoon Miroku had been flirting with a woman in this village they passed through. She slapped him hard and hadn't spoken to him since. He never said that he would stop flirting with women, so why did she expect him to? Her houshi-sama was a womanizer, why did she even bother trying to love him anyway? He asked every woman he saw to bear his child, she obviously wasn't any different.

Kagome was looking at Miroku with her arms crossed giving him a look of disapproval.

Finally he couldn't take it anymore. "Would you stop looking at me like that Kagome?"

She didn't stop. "How could you do that to her? Don't you see how much she loves you? And you go off to another woman!"

"But it wasn't like that Kagome…"

"That doesn't matter. You asked her to marry you; you shouldn't be with anyone else!" Kagome said. She looked at Inuyasha. "Help me out here."

Inuyasha just continued to slurp his ramen. "I knew they wouldn't last anyway. Although you did surprise me actually, I didn't think you would last more than a week."

Miroku glared at him. "Would you stop? Once we get married, we'll be together forever."

"Not if you keep this up," Shippo said.

"Well what do you want me to do?" Kagome slapped him in the back of his head. "Hey!"

"Go talk to her stupid!"

Miroku rubbed his head for a moment then went to go talk to Sango. "Hey," he said. She didn't say anything. "Sango, will you come for a walk with me?"

She glared at him. "Oh so you want me now? How about you go find that little skank? I'm sure you'll like being married to her more than me."

Her words sounded angry but he could see the sadness and hurt in her eyes. It made him feel even guiltier. "I don't want her Sango. She's not nearly as beautiful as you are." She blushed when he said that making him think she was even more beautiful. He held his hand out to her. "Will you take that walk with me?"

She took his hand and stood up and he led her away from everyone else. She didn't say anything as they walked. But then he broke the silence.

"I apologize for hurting your feelings Sango. I assure you I never felt anything for that woman in the first place."

She sighed. "It's okay."

He held bother her hands and looked into her eyes. "Are you sure you forgive me?"

She nodded. "Yes Miroku." She looked down. It was unlikely that Miroku would stop flirting with all these women. But he'd never know how she felt.

He lifted her chin. "Sango, I love you. I love you more than anything in the world."

"Miroku…" She could see the true love in his eyes. The way he was looking at her, they were so close. Hesitantly she leaned closer to him.

He didn't try to push her away. He leaned toward her as well. He closed his eyes and felt her soft lips on his. Her hands slid up his arms to wrap around his neck and his hands went around her waist. He pressed into her more and she found herself gripping him tighter. His tongue brushed against her lips and she opened her mouth for him. He explored her mouth and her sweet taste. Soon his tongue withdrew from her mouth and they pulled away from each other.

They continued to hold each other. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "I love you Miroku."

Not far away, Kagome, Inuyasha, and Shippo were hiding in the bushes watching them.

Kagome started squealing. "Ooh! Yay!"

"It's about time something happened between them," Shippo said.

Inuyasha grumbled. "I still think they won't last."


	36. Gone Before it Was Here

Gone Before it was Here

Miroku and Sango's lives couldn't have been any better. They had been married five years, they had three beautiful children and a nice house, they had good friends, and they were even more in love than they had been the day they got married. It had been many years now since Naraku's death and all the hard times they had been through back then.

One day in early spring Sango began feeling very sick. She was throwing up and she had a headache. She and Miroku just thought she had a fever and luckily she had a sweet family to take care of her for a few days. A few days later the two of them were in their yard hanging up laundry, Inuyasha was sitting on the ground while their kids played with his ears and Kagome sat nearby holding Aika who was laughing at the situation her daddy was in.

"Aren't you three a little too old for this?" Inuyasha grumbled.

"No," Mieko said giggling.

"It's fun," said Shinichi.

"Just let them play Inuyasha," Kagome said.

"Aika has perfectly good ears to play with," Inuyahsa said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You're just grumpy because it's gonna be a new moon night."

"Who gives a shit about the new moon?"

Suddenly Sango punched him in the head. "Watch your mouth!"

He leaned away from her. "Sorry, sorry."

Miroku bent down next to him and removed his children from Inuyahsa's head. "Come on you three. Give doggie uncle a break for a little while."

Inuyasha glared at him. "Do you _have_ to make them call me that?"

Miroku smirked. "Oh stop, they like it. They'll outgrow it eventually."

"You said that three years ago." Suddenly he smelled something. He glanced at Sango then back at Miroku. "You know she's pregnant?"

Miroku's heart nearly stopped. "She is?" Inuyasha nodded. "So that's why she's been sick."

"Who wants lunch?" Sango said starting to go inside.

"Me!" said all of the kids.

"Honey, come here," Miroku said. She came over to him and sat down next to him. "Are you pregnant?"

Sango froze for a moment. "Um, no…I don't know…"

"You are, I can smell a baby," Inuyasha said.

Kagome hugged her. "Yay, another baby!"

Sango looked at Miroku and they shared a sweet kiss. This news only added to the happiness they were feeling. They had the perfect life together and now they were expecting a fourth child. The situation got a bit more interesting when Kagome became pregnant two months later. They were excited about this; they'd always wanted to be pregnant together. Almost eight months later though, something unexpected happened.

She was sitting by the lake with Kagome one evening watching their kids play in the water. Her hand rested on her big stomach.

"Won't be long now," Kagome said.

Sango smiled. "I can't wait. I want to hold another little baby in my arms so badly."

Kagome looked at the kids splashing around. "Aika, don't go too far into the water." She suddenly heard Sango gasp. "What's the matter?"

Sango had her hand on her stomach starting to panic. "My water broke."

"Already?!" Sango nodded. Kagome looked over at their husbands who weren't far away smoking a tobacco pipe. They took every opportunity they could lately since the smoke wasn't good for their pregnant wives. "Miroku!"

Miroku looked up at them and Kagome motioned for him to come to them. "What's the matter?"

"It's coming," Sango said.

Miroku was confused. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm sure! I think I _know_ when I'm having a baby! Take me home!" she practically shouted.

"Okay, okay, calm down." He picked her up.

Inuyasha came over. "Watch the kids. Sango's in labor. I'm going to go get Kaede," Kagome told him. He nodded and the three of them left.

Miroku carried her bridal style into their house and by the time he put her on their bed she was really starting to be in pain. He held her hand and kissed her. "You'll be okay dearest. Breathe, and try to relax," he said comfortingly.

She smiled at him grateful for his encouragement. "I can't wait until this is over. I want to hold our baby so badly."

Kagome and Kaede came inside. "Hello you two," Kaede said.

"Hi Kaede-sama," Miroku said.

"You're quite early Sango. It hasn't been nearly nine months yet," Kaede said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Sango asked through her gasps of pain.

"No. Now if you had been earlier, we'd have had a bit of a problem."

It seemed like she went through eons of painful contractions, getting worse with each one. Kagome put a wet rag on her forehead to cool her down and Miroku was constantly kissing and encouraging her as always feeling as if he wasn't doing enough to help his wife.

"Start pushing," Kagome said.

Sango cried in pain as she gave her first push. She glared at Miroku. "Why do you keep doing this to me?!"

"You didn't try to stop me Sango," Miroku said with a shrug.

She continued crying and pushing the baby out and eventually she was finished. The baby didn't cry though. Kaede and Kagome became worried. "Come on little one," Kaede said.

Miroku was starting to panic. "What's wrong?"

"Houshi-sama…" Kaede said solemnly.

"Kaede…!"

"He's not breathing," Kagome said tearfully.

"He must have possibly suffocated. But he was stillborn," Kaede said. "I'm so sorry."

Sango immediately broke down and started to cry. Miroku teared up as well and wanted to cry but he held her and tried to stay strong for her.

"I'm so sorry guys. It happens sometimes," Kagome said.

Miroku nodded and was silent for a moment trying to comprehend all of this. He looked at the baby boy Kaede was wrapping in a blanket and wished more than anything that he could hear the sound of his child's cry. "C-Can we hold him?"

"Of course."

Kaede handed him the baby and he held him gently. He had his black hair but his face made him look a lot like Sango. A tear rolled down his face as he looked at his child. Sango ran her hand through his soft hair still crying her heart out. Miroku handed him to her and she held him with shaking hands. "Takeshi…" she said which was what they had planned to name him.

"We'll bury him later," Miroku said after a while. "Do you want to put him in the crib?" he said to Sango. She nodded and handed him to Kagome.

"We'll leave you two alone for a while," Kaede said. Kagome gave each of them a hug and left.

Sango collapsed into Miroku's shoulder and cried. She felt like she had failed him. She was supposed to bear healthy children for him and Takeshi was gone before he was even here. She felt like it was her fault that he died. "Miroku I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I promised you a healthy baby and…I failed you…"

He lifted her chin to look at him. "You think this is your fault?"

"Miroku…I carried him I…I must have done something wrong. Maybe it was the drink I had before we found out…"

Miroku shook his head. "One little drink of sake couldn't have hurt him." He kissed her lips. "It's not your fault. I don't blame you at all. Like Kagome said, it happens. It doesn't make me love you any differently."

A small smile touched her face. "Thank you Miroku."

He kissed her again. "Get some rest. We'll bring the kids home and bury him tomorrow morning."

She lay down and held his hand. "Stay with me."

He lay down next to her. "Of course."


End file.
